


Forgiveness

by NikkiDoodle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, F/M, Forced Marriage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 76
Words: 37,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: "It is better to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission."She said gazing into the smoldering eyes of Tywin Lannister as he sat there upon the Iron Throne.





	1. Chapter 1

Tywin Lannister sat upon the Iron Throne. His daughter Cersei had been sent away with Loras Tyrell back to his home, Tommen had unfortunately fallen ill and his wife sat by his side. All of these things placed Tywin Lannister on the Iron Throne; for now at least.  
  
Being hand of the king meant that he would need to take problems into his own hands when the situation called for it and currently the situation called for it greatly. Tywin found a young woman standing before him in the middle of the throne room. A young woman who he had not expected to find.  
  
"I have you made a solider in our Lannister army and this is the thanks that I receive?"  
  
He questioned his deep voice booming through the open floor plan of the throne room. The tall blonde haired woman frowned deeply looking at the older man.  
  
 "It is better to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission." She said gazing into the smoldering eyes of Tywin Lannister as he sat there upon the Iron Throne. Tywin scoffed wondering if the woman that stood there was even worth the trouble.  
  
"Disobeying direct orders of your commander are punishable by death, you're well aware?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
She stated causing Tywin's lips to press firmly together. He was at an impass. If this was any ordinary woman he could have her killed and it be over with but of course she was not just some common woman. Tywin clenched his jaw together for a moment before he sighed deeply through his nose.  
  
"Hellen of Tarth, you've committed a grave crime and must be punished. However, if I were to kill you we both know the type of problem it would cause for your elder sister and Lord father."  
  
"I am well aware my lord."  
  
"So what do you think should be done? Hmm?"  
  
Hellen blinked slowly. Tywin Lannister was a smart lord and powerful to boot. Surely he knew what should be done but apparently he wanted to push this upon her instead.  
  
"If you're not pushing for death, then twenty lashes would be the next step, my lord."  
  
"Twenty lashes indeed."  
  
He muttered his lips twitching a bit. The woman knew her stuff that was for sure. Twenty lashes would no doubt render her poor back scared for the remainder of her life and if she should chose to be married off someday to another lord...  
  
"A fortnight serving as my maid should suffice."  
  
Tywin said catching the unexpected look upon the younger woman's face, knowing he had just set into motion a rather interesting experience.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellen hadn't known what to expect when she stepped foot in front of Tywin. She expected a great deal of things, but not one of them being the punishment that she was to receive.  
  
"What no thank you?"  
  
Jaime joked as he sat beside the younger woman. Hellen looked to the man she called her friend. So he was the reason why Tywin had went so "easy" on her then?  
  
"I should have known you'd have something to do with this. Tywin Lannister taking pitty on anyone is unheard of at the very least."  
  
Jaime couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Father is well aware of your sister and I's relationship... he doesn't wish for that to be affected by any means."  
  
"You can't be serious? I understand you've had eyes for my sister since yours left, but -- "  
  
Hellen sighed deeply and rested against the chair where she sat in her makeshift room in the keep.  
  
"Do you plan on asking for her hand? Should I get accustomed to calling you brother?"  
  
Jaime just laughed a bit, always having found Hellen to be funny when he needed a good laugh.  
  
"I don't even know where your sister is or if she's alive for that matter."  
  
"But you wish you knew."  
  
Jaime's smile fell and he nodded ever so slightly. Hellen sighed through her nose and gazed out the window.  
  
"I have an entire fortnight working for your father all because of that stupid commander. Stupid man didn't think my idea was a smart one because I'm a woman."  
  
She scoffed causing Jaime to smirk but wasn't caught doing so.  
  
"Well, you won't have that with my father. I have a feeling he'll enjoy your witt. Gods know I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Hellen sighed deeply through her nose as her first day doing her work as Lord Tywin's maid begun. She was in the middle of fixing his sheets of his bed while he was in his solar working. Even though he was acting king, he was still hand and had his own duties to attend to at this point in time.  
  
Hellen fixed up the sheets and grabbed the old ones tossing them into a basket. She scoffed hating the dress she had to wear that all maids wore. It was ridiculous and punishment enough.  
  
She was a highly trained swordswoman, not some maid.  
  
All because she disobeyed some orders she was being punished in the most humiliated way possible. And thanks to Jaime's little crush on her elder sister she was in this position instead of being whipped.  
  
Which in all honesty she'd much rather take the latter of the two.  
  
A fortnight of being Lord Tywin's maid would grow old on her fast. Changing sheets and cleaning his room was not something she would settle doing.  
  
Not for long at least.  
  
"Hellen! Hurry up with that basket! Lord Tywin will return to -- "  
  
But before the red head maid could continue Hellen shot the woman a glare causing the girl to shut her mouth quickly.  
  
"Lord Tywin will not leave that room until night fall we both know that. He's a busy man. Rush me again and see what happens."  
  
Hellen snapped leaning down to pick up the basket and carried it toward the door leaving the woman shaking in her boots.

* * *

Hellen had done a majority of the chorus that day. She had washed sheets, scrubbed Tywin's floors, and had even dusted. The afternoon fell quickly and Hellen was ordered to take Tywin his lunch. It seems the head maid knew that the woman was more than capable of surviving Tywin Lannister and sent her instead of one of the skiddish maids they had on hand.  
  
Knocking upon the door Hellen waited until she heard the faint 'enter' come from the other side before making her way inside.  
  
There sat Tywin behind his desk busy working. He didn't bother to gaze up to see who it was that was bringing him his food until they spoke. His head lifted and his golden-green eyes met with her blue-green ones.  
  
"Where would you like your lunch?"  
  
She questioned having caught Tywin's attention. The old man looked at her for a moment longer before he motioned toward the desk to his right.  
  
"On the table."  
  
Hellen moved quickly across the room and placed the tray down onto the long yet small table that sat against the wall in his solar. She moved around a jug of wine and a few cups in order to sit the tray down.  
  
"How is your first day?"  
  
Hellen was caught off guard by the odd question faltering in her movements for a moment as she placed a cup down.  
  
"Fine. They've already doubled my work load seeing as how I'm stronger than the other maids."  
  
She told him turning around and looking at the man. He was watching her sitting back against his chair. Hellen blinked slowly looking at the most powerful man in all of Westeros.  
  
"Is there anything else my Lord?"  
  
"No. You may leave."  
  
He said after a brief pause before plucking his quill from the desk and continued to write. Hellen turned from him and walked toward the door all the while not knowing that Tywin's eyes wasn't on his parchment like she believed as she took her leave.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hellen you're slacking! Hurry up with that  water!"  
  
The head maid shouted Hellen gritted her teeth. They had her carrying two buckets of water with a bar across her shoulders to help support the buckets. On top of that they wanted her to move at such a speed it was humanly impossible for her to do.  
  
Finally she collapsed.  
  
With a grunt she slipped on the mud of the court yard and fell face first barely catching herself and having the water fall all over the ground. She whimpered feeling a pain in the back of her neck where the wood she was carrying the buckets on hit her hard.  
  
She whimpered for a moment moving out from underneath it and taking a few deep breaths.  
  
The pain was terrible.  
  
She sat there on her knees for a moment placing her hand on the back of her neck feeling the throbbing that went on.  
  
Suddenly someone stepped before her and when she looked up a sharp slap came to the side of her cheek from the head maid. Hellen yelled out in pain and fumbled to her side back into the mud.  
  
"You're such a useless woman! Women should be able to do these simple tasks for their family and yet here you are can't even carry water! No wonder no man ever wanted you!"  
  
The head maid shouted causing Hellen to sit there in shock in the mud.  
  
"Clean this mess up! Get Trudy to carry the water and we'll have you scrubbing the floor."  
  
She said with a huff as she pulled up her dress and waddled back inside the castle. Hellen sat in the mud on bended knee for a long moment. It had to have been a few minutes at best before she finally came two and push herself up out of the mud.  
  
Grabbing thr buckets she picked them back up and brought them back to the door for the other maid to finish the job. She didn't make it two steps inside when she was stopped by a messenger boy.  
  
"Lord Tywin Lannister requests your presence."


	5. Chapter 5

Tywin had been watching the whole incident from the moment she had gotten the water to the moment she had fallen and then slapped across the face by the head maid.  
  
He had seen it all.  
  
Now the girl Hellen was standing in the middle of his Sept covered in drying mud and looked nothing like herself. Tywin stood there in front of his desk, his hands pressed down against it holding him up as he leaned against the wood.  
  
"My son Jaime made me promise him that no harm would come to you in exchange for marriage to your sister."  
  
Tywin stated seeing that the girl before him didn't seem all that shocked to the words that just poured from his mouth.  
  
"Which includes you being pushed around by the head maid."  
  
"I messed up she was punishing me."  
  
"She's under strick orders to not lay a finger on you."  
  
Tywin stated tipping his head back a bit. Hellen knew who those orders had come from now. Tywin. The man who everyone was suppose to fear. The man who was the true king of Westeros but staid as the Hand of the King instead.  
  
"That's not the only reason why I called for you."  
  
Tywin stated moving away from his desk and toward her. Hellen watched as the older man moved with a quick step as if he wasn't even close to his actual age of 67 years old.  
  
"The wearabouts of your sister are crucial right now."  
  
"I don't know where my sister is or where she was headed, my lord."  
  
Hellen said looking up at Tywin. The man pressed his lips together obviously disappointed with that answer. His eyes were like a heavy rock against her body causing her very being to tense under his gaze.  
  
"You have no idea?"  
  
"All I knew is that she was going to find Sansa."  
  
Tywin hummed. Even though it was a small detail he had enough to go on.  
  
"My son's disgraced wife who killed King Joffery. Why would she want to go after her?"  
  
"Who knows, I surely don't. My sister is odd when it comes to her ways. She makes oaths that she ends up unable to keep. Maybe she made an oath to Catherine Stark? She was in her services for a while."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty my lord."  
  
Tywin sighed deeply as he kept his gaze upon the young girl. He took into consideration with what she had said and came to his own conclusion.  
  
"Dine with me tonight."  
  
This threw Hellen for a loop. The sudden gesture confused her greatly. On top of everything else Tywin Lannister had given the opportunity to her. She was covered in mud from head to toe, was now his maid, and he wanted her to dine with him?  
  
Tywin was an odd man Hellen was quickly learning.


	6. Chapter 6

Hellen had been Tywin's maid for nearly a week, almost her full time of her punishment. And in that time never had she imagined her place at Tywin's dinner table. Everything had changed and become rather odd to say the least.  
  
She was no longer covered in mud as she had bathed and changed her work dress into something she figured had been suitable for Lord Tywin Lannister. It was a simple pale blue dress, nothing special about it, just something that she had acquired while here in King's Landing prior to joining the guard with Jaime.  
  
"So, your father allowed for you to come this far from home with your sister?"  
  
Tywin spoke up from the head of his table. Hellen sat beside him on his right side. She looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Father knew I wouldn't be happy being alone there, so he allowed Brienne to take me across Westeros."  
  
"Odd he didn't have you and your sister marry into another family."  
  
"There was really no point. Our family is well off on our jewels and he's proud of us both for our skills. He's allowed us our happiness."  
  
Tywin hummed as he chewed on a grape. Hellen had noticed the man's body language change as the night grew. Weather or not Tywin had allowed it to happen or if he even noticed was beyond her. But Hellen noticed that the longer they spoke the more relaxed Tywin had become.  
  
Instead of sitting up straight in his chair like he had done when she entered the room, he now was leaning back against the right arm of his chair watching and listening to her.  
  
Hellen brought her wine glass up to her lips and took a long sip hoping that it would calm her ramped imagination at least a little.  
  
"Your sister becomes a well trained swordswoman and soon to be the most powerful woman in Westroes once she marries my son, Jaime. I say she's done rather well for herself."  
  
"Yes, I agree."  
  
"So, what is it you plan to do?"  
  
Hellen paused for a moment and looked at Tywin. He had just asked her how she thought she could even come close to the greatness that her sister has achieved? She felt emotions bubble in the pit of her stomach and she swallowed them down like usual.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll become my sister's ward when the time comes. And I'll become an aunt, I suppose, all the more reason to keep close to her."  
  
It was Tywin's turn to be silent in the moment. She watched his expression and found she couldn't read it, but noticed a slight twitch of the corner of his lips.  
  
"I suppose being the ward to the most powerful woman in Westroes is something at least. Although, most women would be envious of their sister falling into such a position."  
  
"I have no want to rule or even come close to it. Power holds nothing for me."  
  
Tywin gave a noise between a scoff and a chuckle while shaking his head.  
  
"I've never heard of a woman who didn't want to be in control."  
  
He said as the air of the room suddenly changed. Hellen's whole body became covered in goosebumps and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. She swallowed suddenly feeling bold and breathing deeply through her nose to steady herself. She looked Tywin dead in the eye.  
  
"I'm the type of woman who wants to be controlled, not be in control."  
  
She watched as Tywin arched a brow, causing her body a slight more torment. Where was this suddenly coming from? Why was she acting this way toward Tywin Lannister? What was he to think of her now? He could banish her from King's Landing and the guard for her behavior toward him!  
  
Tywin didn't yell. He didn't tell her to leave. He made no notion that what she had said angered him. Instead he kept his brow arched and he chuckled with a twitch of his lips. He smirked watching Hellen and how boldly she just acted toward him.  
  
That being her very first mistake taken toward Lord Tywin Lannister.


	7. Chapter 7

"Has there been any news about my sister?"  
  
Hellen questioned Jaime. He seemed tired as he stood outside of the door to the King's bed chambers.  
  
"No. Nothing."  
  
Jaime told her. The fortnight was ending tonight and Hellen would no longer be under Tywin's thumb, which meant that after tonight and starting tomorrow morning Hellen could leave King's Landing to go search for her sister.  
  
"It's not like her to be gone for this long. I'm getting worried."  
  
Hellen told Jaime. He sighed deeply and placed his golden hand over the hilt of his sword to rest it there.  
  
"As am I. I shouldn't have allowed her to leave when she did... but I can't worry about her right now."  
  
"How is Tommen?"  
  
"He's not recovering. The Measter says it looks like posion."  
  
"P-posion? You mean someone -- "  
  
"Yes. It seems so. I've had my men looking for anything they could find but so far nothing."  
  
"This is unbelievable. Sansa has left, there should be no reason -- I don't understand who would want to posion such a kind boy?"  
  
"Tyrion is trying to help figure that all out. Father has him attempting to find the person responsible for it."  
  
"Jaime I'm terribly sorry. Does your sister know?"  
  
"No, not yet, we only just found out late last night."  
  
Hellen gripped the sides of her dress. After Cersei had married Ser Loras Tyrell and had went back with him to High garden it seemed like the family begun to fill apart.  
  
Joffery was murdered at his own wedding shortly after, now Tommen was poisoned as well. Things just weren't right and it seemed like nobody knew anything on what to do or say.  
  
"You should get back to work. My father will want to speak to you before the end of the night. Your fortnight ends tonight. Best not keep the man waiting."  
  
"Thank you again Jaime for sticking your neck out like that for me."  
  
Jaime just smiled and patted her shoulder.  
  
"Well, you're to be family soon enough. Can't allow for my father to beat you can I?"  
  
"No, I suppose not. Goodbye Jaime."  
  
"Take care Hellen."


	8. Chapter 8

"You may enter."  
  
Tywin called out during the late night as the knock fell upon his door. Hellen had went to Tywin's chambers as requested once she had finished with her duties. She found Tywin gazing out his window by the fireplace. His room just as large as ever before.  
  
"My lord, the fortnight is over."  
  
Hellen reminded rather quickly as she stepped inside the room closing the door behind her. Tywin turned partly away from the window and looked at her. He hummed nearly silently and not nearly loud enough for the blonde young woman to hear.  
  
"Yes, so it seems. You're no longer my maid and are once again the Lady of Tarth."  
  
Tywin clarified as he walked toward her. She noticed he was dressed down tonight. He didn't wear his usual black clothing which she believed he wore to morn his late wife -- instead he wore a deep red pair of britches and a tan long sleeved shirt.  
  
"I wish to go looking for my sister, my lord. Ser Jaime and I both worry for her."  
  
She said as Tywin stopped before her. He stood so much taller than her, half a head taller to be precise.  
  
"Go looking for your sister? I'm afraid I can't allow that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's too dangerous for a woman such as yourself to be out on the roads alone. And I currently cannot spare the men."  
  
"My lord I mean no disrespect, but I'm allowed to come and go as I please. You can't hold me here against my will."  
  
Tywin gazed down at the young woman. He frowned deeply and inhaled just as deep.  
  
"I can do anything that I please."  
  
He said his hand coming out and resting underneath her chin causing her to tense as he kept her looking up at him.  
  
"I'm the most powerful man in Westroes. If I want something I take it. If I don't approve of something I change it. Your father might be rich and we'll off, but even he doesn't hold a candle to my commands."  
  
Hellen's body started to tense again. The same strange feeling from last time came back to her body. It confused her. The odd sensation she had when near Tywin like this returned. She felt her heart racing and her stomach was filled with a warmth.  
  
"And what is it you command of me then, my lord?"  
  
She questioned watching as Tywin's lips twitched ever so slightly. She knew this wasn't a good sign. She knew that whatever was to come would be completely out of her control.  
  
And it was.  
  
"Lay on my bed."


	9. Chapter 9

"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
The air was extremely tense between the two of them now. Hellen had just informed Tywin that she would not be lying down on his bed. She would not allow for the man to do as he pleased to her. She wasn't that type of woman.  
  
"I suggest that if you want a woman's company you take a harlot. Someone who has nothing to lose."  
  
Tywin's lips twitched downward. It was apparent that he hadn't expected this to turn around in this manner. The idea of this woman Hellen Tarth disobeying his commands was astonishing to him.  
  
"Disobeying another command already I see."  
  
He brought up obviously not happy with her reaction. Even though the situation was quickly turning against her, Hellen stood her ground. She would show Tywin that she wasn't some woman who could be so easily controlled - even if she had told the man that she liked it - not tonight too much of her honor was riding on this.  
  
"I've grown accustomed to your presence, Lady Hellen, I've never known a woman to refuse an offer to come into my bed."  
  
Tywin said his thumb rubbing across the bottom of her chin as he still held her in place. Her heart was racing as she looked up at him. She would resist him; she had to.  
  
"The only way I would ever climb into your bed is if that offer also came with the proposal of marriage. If not then I have no interest."  
  
Tywin slowly allowed for his hand to fall from her chin. She was freed from his grasp and looked at her slightly amused it seemed.  
  
"Marraige?"  
  
He mused. Giving a breathy chuckle he pressed himself closer to her causing her eyes to widen.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't care for power?"  
  
Hellen swallowed but her gaze never broke with his own. In the barely lit room Hellen could see the sculptured old face of Tywin. His nose was sharp as his cheekbones, his hair thinned and his beard fuzzy. His eyes were like the ocean deep, beautiful, deadly.  
  
"If I lay with you, it will dishonour my father if there's no proposal of marriage. He might have let my sister and I do as we please, but he knew we'd be smart about it."  
  
She lectured him briefly. Tywin stood there, his chest pressed against her body and his hands finding her hips causing her to gasp when they landed unashamed on her buttocks.  
  
"Alright then, Hellen of Tarth, become my wife; a woman that your father would be proud of."  
  
Tywin said as his lips slid down to cover her own before she could even muster a reply.


	10. Chapter 10

Hellen stood in her chambers looking at her reflection. She wore her usual armor that she had worn coming here first time with her sister as they had returned Jaime.  
  
She had missed the way she looked staring at her own reflection she sighed deeply. Images from last night played through her mind. Tywin's lips all over her body. His own strong body covering hers. His movements...  
  
Hellen felt her cheeks warm as she pushed the memories into the back of her mind. Tywin had purposed to her last night and then taken her on his bed in his chambers. Both attempts to obviously keep her here instead of leaving to go find her sister.  
  
Something she was going to do early this morning regardless of Tywin's wishes.  
  
She managed to sneak out of her room, the castle, and had made it to the stables and mounted her horse when she was caught.  
  
A group of soldiers who was looking for her stopped her before she could ride off to find her sister. And that's when she found herself being dragged to the throne room.  
  
She had kicked and screamed to be unhanded until she was practically tossed to the middle of the throne room floor by none other than the Mountain himself.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!"  
  
Hellen shouted angry that she had been man handled in such a manner. Tywin sat there upon the Iron Throne watching the display before him. He didn't seem pleased in the slightest.  
  
"The meaning of this? Have you forgotten our agreement?"  
  
He questioned watching her carefully as she pushed herself up from the floor. Hellen glared at Tywin angry at the man for stopping and catching her.  
  
"Agreement or not I need to find my sister!"  
  
"Agreement or not you'll do as I say. I won't have my future wife running about acting like a fool. Lannisters don't act like fools."  
  
Tywin's deadpan tone caused Hellen to tense. He was extremely displeased with her and her actions. She knew she was on thin ice and she had to be careful.  
  
"Ser Gregor will escort you back to my chambers where you'll wait for me. You're dismissed."  
  
He ordered causing the Mountain to grab her forearm only for her to rip it from his hand. She sent him an equally deadly glare as she raised her head and straightened her back. She wouldn't dare return to his chambers in front of him sulking. She'd return with her head held high.  
  
Even if she weren't in control.


	11. Chapter 11

Hellen stood by the roaring fire. It was late into the afternoon. She hadn't been able to leave the chambers of Tywin after he had guards set up outside the door. She was furious. But what could she honestly do? She had to stand there dressed in her full armor and wait for Tywin to stop playing king long enough to come back to his chambers and speak to her on his obvious disgrace she had shown him today.  
  
"You need to stop this nonsense at once."  
  
The man himself said as he finally appeared in his own chambers. Tywin shut the door behind him as he approached Hellen who stood in the room watching him. The old man stopped before her with his hands behind his back. Hellen was frowning deeply.  
  
"I'll chalk it up to your young age being your reasoning for such a hostile and insufferable attitude, but only this once will I allow it."  
  
"You'll allow it? Oh, well thank you mighty Lion for allowing me to show backbone this time."  
  
Hellen hissed causing Tywin's gaze to narrow. He frowned deeply as he closed the space between the both of them. Her armor cold and pressed against his chest. He was unafraid of the girl obviously enough and Hellen didn't seem to hold fear against him now that she knew his game.  
  
"Watch your tongue. You're smart and I enjoy it, but what I won't tolerate is your tone."  
  
He threatened. Though Hellen knew that Tywin wouldn't lay a finger on her in the manner that would lead to any further displeasure between Tywin and Jaime, she knew he wasn't above punishment in some manner or another.  
  
"Apologies."  
  
She said so softly that it even shocked her as the words flowed from her mouth. Tywin still seemed displeased with her, disappointed even, but not as bad as prior to his entering his chambers and seeing her there still dressed in her armor.  
  
"Remove your armor."  
  
He ordered his hands coming down and starting to unbuckle the first strap of her breast plate without her approval. Hellen stood silent as she worked on the other one with her hand. Tywin removed her armor and placed it on the floor by the fire place.  
  
She removed her gauntlets and arm guards while Tywin worked on her leggings. An unexpected gasp shot from her lips when she felt Tywin's fingers glide across her sex in a purposely manner. She looked up at him with widened eyes and seen that smirk that curled the corners of his lips.  
  
She gasped louder and her fingers clenched around thr leather of his sleeve. She involuntary bucked her hips forward onto his fingers that have dove inside her vigina to curl and flex inside her.  
  
"See what happens when you're obedient? You get rewarded."  
  
He said slyly as he had her move to the right a bit toward the table in the corner. He pushed her back against it causing her to lean back and whine as he yanked her trousers down around her ankles giving his hand the better access point.  
  
Her fingers dug into the wood on the table. Her eyes wide as she watched Tywin Lannister move his hand with haste up and down, his fingers making a wet sound as they came and went from inside her.  
  
"You're dripping Hellen."  
  
Tywin nearly purred watching the young woman wither beneath him giving him a display of power he had lost since missed.  
  
"You're making a mess all over my table, but I guess it can't be helped. Look at you -- "  
  
Tywin growled feeling his long cock pressed against his own leather trousers wishing for release. The display before him egged him on wanting to draw out more mews and gasps from the woman young enough to be his own granddaughter.  
  
"Withering with such a wantonly notion. Shall I take you on this table? Hm? Would you like that?"  
  
He questioned looking her dead in the eyes as his fingers moved faster. The palm of his hand slapping against her opening as his finger dove inside. The sound of skin against skin rung through the room overlaying even thr sound of the crackling fireplace beside them.  
  
"I asked you a question Hellen, I expect an answer."  
  
He scolded with amusement knowing that Hellen could barely speak right now with the things he was doing to her body. He watched as she gritted her teeth before parting her lips to speak. It took her a moment as she laid upright on the table, Tywin hand fucking her cunt, before she could speak.

"Fuck me, my lord."

She gasped. That was all it took for Tywin to smirk knowing he was once again in complete and utter control.


	12. Chapter 12

"Get on the bed."  
  
He ordered a sly smirk turning up his lips. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist him now, not when he had her dripping onto his own fingers like she was now. Hellen felt her face warm and pushed herself up from the table. She felt a growing need push its way to the surface of her and she acted upon it.  
  
Tywin stiffened being caught off guard by the soft lips she possessed. Her lips molded with his as she stood on her toes leaning into him. Tywin's hands grasped her forearms and pulled her closer to his chest. He pulled her close enough to where their bodies pressed together. He took her, guiding her backward toward the bed.  
  
He pushed his tongue forward a bit, but not much, into her mouth to touch hers. She reciprocated pushing her tongue back against his. Her knees hit the back of the bed and she let out a yelp as she fell backward against the bed. She grunted looking up at Tywin.  
  
"Now, say as I do and you'll be further rewarded."  
  
Tywin said untying his britches. Hellen swallowed nervously as she watched his experienced fingers unlacing the leather strings. Hellen removed the top of her undershirt that the armor hid. Sliding it off over her body she looked up at Tywin.  
  
"Britches as well."  
  
She complied to his command. She watched as he removed his boots and then allowed his bottoms to pool around them. The removal of his shirt sent a wave of pleasure shooting through her body down to her cunt.  
  
If she wasn't wet prior, she was now.  
  
"Now, lay onto your back against the pillows. I'm not just going to fuck you tonight, we're going to have slow sex."  
  
Hellen felt the hairs on the back of her neck.  
  
Had Tywin Lannister himself just suggested that they make love?


	13. Chapter 13

Hellen gasped feelings Tywin's lips tracing her exposed chest. Her neck seemed to be his favorite area by far. She felt him sucking harshly on her skin knowing that he'd leave marks for all to see. Nobody else knew about their arrangement yet, not even Jaime had known.  
  
Even though it was soon, at least Hellen believed, she couldn't help but think of why Tywin would mark her without anyone else knowing that they were in such an arrangement? That would bring such a humiliation to her and she knew Tywin must have known that? Didn't he?  
  
"Your skin is incredibly soft, my lady."  
  
He whispered huskly into her right ear after finishing his kiss upon her neck. Hellen stiffened feeling him pushing against her with his cock. She could feel him against her belly and her moist opening. Which was where she wanted him most of all.  
  
"My lord please -- "  
  
"Patients, Hellen. Patients."  
  
He reminded before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking harshly on it. She gasped and arched her back moaning. Her body rocked against his trying to have him insert himself, but it didn't work.  
  
"You have to learn -- "  
  
Hellen yelped out as a firm smack came to the side of her left ass cheek. Her whole face red as a tomato. Tywin Lannister had just smacked her ass -- and it felt good.  
  
"To listen. I said be patient Hellen. I don't like repeating myself."  
  
He said no longer giving her breasts attention and instead glaring down at her from above. She felt herself sink down into the bed feeling trapped by his gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She whispered. Tywin grunted moving his hand down to her opening. She watched his face that held a slight tint of amusement and a handful of pride.  
  
"You're even wetter than before."  
  
He identified knowing that her body had informed him of what she wanted next. She bit her lower lip hard enough for thr pain to be agonizing.  
  
"Perhaps you do deserve my cock after all?"  
  
His filthy talk wasn't something she expected at all tonight, such an honorable lord like himself, but he was still surprising her at every turn yet again.  
  
"Spread your legs further so I can give you what you desire most."  
  
Hellen didn't need to be told a second time. Spreading open her legs she welcomed his body between her own. Tywin had no trouble lining his cock up against her cunt and pushing forward. Hellen gasped and her head fell back against the bed.  
  
Even though she might have found the man inside of her to be insufferable at times, she couldn't help but admit that he knew just what to do to make her body go crazy and for her to want him more and more.  
  
Tywin rocked his hips forward slowly causing Hellen to wrap her arms around the back of his neck and hang onto him. She gasped and whined feeling every inch of him as he moved slowly in and out of her. He was true to his word, they were going slow tonight.  
  
He was slow, but his thrusting was powerful. Powerful enough it caused Hellen to hear bells in her ears as he fucked her. The longer they fucked the loaders the bells became and then Tywin stopped. He looked from her to outside the window. Hellen knew then that the bells weren't from her ringing ears, but from the bell tower.  
  
She looked up at him just when a banging came from the door of the chambers.  
  
"Lord Tywin! Lord Tywin! King Tommen is dead!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Our king is dead."  
  
Jaime admitted. Hellen looked toward her 'friend' that she had come to call him one. Her eyes softened. Even she believed the rumors to be true about Tommen being Jaime's son. How could she not with how much they looked alike?  
  
"I'm sorry Jaime."  
  
She told him looking up at him as they looked over Tommen's body that had been laid out and thr stones cast over his eyes. Hellen stood there beside Jaime while Margaery stood across from them both. She too was gazing down at her dead king and husband.  
  
"What will happen now?"  
  
Margaery questioned her eyes puffy from crying and her nose red. Hellen and Jaime looked to each other.  
  
"The Baratheon line is as good as dead."  
  
Margaery added looking up finally from Tommen. Hellen and Jaime looked to her knowing that she expected an answer. She was Queen after all so it was obvious that she wondered about the position she held, Hellen and most likely even Jaime knew this.  
  
"There will be a new king."  
  
A voice echoed through the Sept causing the three of them to look up and noticed Tywin walking toward them with his hands behind his back. Margaery gave a small curtsy as Tywin approached. His eyes lingering on his deceased grandson before transferring toward Jaime.  
  
"A new king that isn't a Baratheon."  
  
He said looking at his son. Jaime caught onto what his father meant and quickly shook his head.  
  
"No. No I'm already becoming your heir to Casterly Rock I have no need to -- "  
  
"I wasn't speaking about you."  
  
He deadpaned causing Jaime to ponder for a moment. It was then Hellen stiffened and her eyes widened ever so slightly.  
  
"You mean you?"  
  
Tywin's gaze flickered toward her and he gave a sharp nod. Jaime scoffed and looked at him and Margaery both seeing the terror that washed over her face.  
  
"I will become king, yes."  
  
"And a king needs a queen. Who will you take as yours? Margaery?"  
  
Jaime questioned quickly already knowing full and well that his father would never remarry and expecially someone such as Margaery. Tywin's eyes shifted from Hellen to Jaime. His brows were hovering a bit on his forehead as he looked amused toward his son.  
  
"There's no need for me to marry lady Margaery when I am already spoke to someone else."  
  
"Wait, what? Someone else?"  
  
Jaime's eyes seemed almost as if they were going to fall from his face. The fact that the four of them were having such a calm discussion over the dead body of Tommen spoke a great deal of volume.  
  
Tommen was dead and gone it was time for the important matters at hand now.  
  
Tywin nodded his head toward Hellen causing Jaime to take a step back and look at her just as shocked. Even Margaery seemed suprised when Tywin made the notion toward her.  
  
"Hellen!? You're going to marry Hellen!?"  
  
"Indeed. I marry your future wife's sister and everything will be settled. I'll have a queen and you'll have heirs to Casterly Rock with yours. Simple really."  
  
"Excuse me if you would my lord, I'm not feeling well."  
  
Margaery spoke up catching Tywin's rye as she curtsied and nearly ran from the Sept once Tywin gave her the go ahead to leave. Once the three of them were alone Tywin looked back toward Jaime.  
  
"Father you can't be serious?"  
  
"You think I'm joking?"  
  
"No, but, I -- "  
  
"Jaime, it's alright."  
  
Hellen spoke up cutting off Jaime. He looked toward her and noticed that she didn't seem to mind the fact of being married to his father. He arched a brow wondering why this was happening all so calmly. And then it dawned on him. The markings on her neck.  
  
They were his father's.


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe this."  
  
Jaime sighed shaking his head standing before his father's desk. Hellen looked to him from standing beside on the left side of the desk. Tywin himself sat behind in his chair.  
  
"What's not to believe?"  
  
Tywin questioned his son. His brow was arched looking up at Jaime. His own son was giving him grief over his selection of a wife now when it wasn't even up to the boy. It irked Tywin slightly, but amused him even more.  
  
"You can't marry Hellen. Brienne will -- "  
  
"Lady Brienne has no say in what her sister does nor what I do. I'm sure your future wife would be thrilled to know that her sister has been chosen by a capable suitor -- and someone of my position."  
  
"Father, I don't understand."  
  
Jaime shook his head looking to Hellen. His eyes couldn't help but linger upon Hellen's neck. The worry in his eyes was hard to miss seeing the girl looking at him in the distraught manner she did when their eyes met.  
  
"As I said what's not to understand? The fact that I've chosen my wife to be younger than my own children - which is not uncommon by any means - or the fact that I have chosen your wife's sister -- "  
  
"The fact that you've chosen my friend."  
  
Jaime interrupted. Tywin's lips twitched and he gave a dry laugh while he went to stand from his desk.  
  
"Will you excuse us, Hellen?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
She said giving a small curtsy while still dressed in her funeral clothing. Tywin watched as she left the room, his brow still arched as he unashamedly watched her ass until the door closed behind it. He then turned his gaze back to Jaime.  
  
"This marriage is important to both the crown and our family."  
  
"But why? Why Hellen? Why her? Isn't me marrying Brienne enough?"  
  
"No. Sadly it's not."  
  
Tywin said lulling his head around when he became irritated. It was obvious that Jaime didn't understand, and since he was going to become the Lord of Casterly Rock, Tywin knew it was time to educate his son in the matters that it took to become the proper Lord.


	16. Chapter 16

Jaime looked baffled at his father. He had heard what he said, but had he heard correctly?  
  
"You're only marrying Hellen for her money because we owe the Iron Bank?"  
  
Tywin nodded as he walked around his desk and retrieved a glass for his wine. He begun to pour while speaking with his back to his son.  
  
"War is expensive. The war with Robb Stark lasted far longer than it needed and with Robert the crown owed me a great deal that still has yet to be paid."  
  
Tywin turned around with the glass in his hand looking to his son.  
  
"I'm in no need for heirs since you will be taking Casterly Rock and having your own children. I, however, need to make sure I can secure the proper payment to keep the Iron Bank happy until I'm able to sort out what the crown owes me."  
  
Jaime felt as if he was standing on air he was so baffled and extremely dumbfounded right now. He had opened his mouth to speak only to close it quickly.  
  
"Hellen is my friend, and Brienne's younger sister, father I can't let you do this to her."  
  
Tywin's brow arched after he removed the cup from his lips.  
  
"You can't allow this? You? My son who protected two mad King's and a drunk? You who has, along with his sister, ran our family name through thr mud with such rumors and lies about incest?"  
  
Jaime stood there wide-eyed listening to his father. There they went his father using all the fact and knowledge that he had against him. This was what was normal between him.amd his father - the man who he never had a good relationship with to begin with.  
  
Tywin huffed and placed the cup down onto his desk. He turned and glared down at Jaime.  
  
"Between you, your sister, and your brother our name is nothing! I'm the only one who sees what needs to be done to fix it! And that's what I'm doing, cleaning up your mess because you want to act like a child rather than the man you were meant to be!"  
  
Tywin's voice rose. The sound echoing through the Sept and off the walls. Jaime stood there dressed in his golden armor, his golden hand attached to him, just looking at his father for thr longest moment. It hurt him. It hurt him to know how big of a disappointment he was in his father's eyes it truly did.  
  
"Go. Have a search party started to find that future wife of yours. The faster you get this over with and return to Casterly Rock the faster you can breed her and make heirs."  
  
Tywin spoke lowly as he returned to his seat behind his desk. Jaime kept his mouth shut as he turned, but stopped in mid motion before looking back at his father.  
  
"Hellen might seem like she's strong, but she's not. You're going to end up breaking her just like you've done with your children if you're not careful."  
  
Tywin scoffed and lowered his head still having his smoldering gaze meet his son's.  
  
"Go."  
  
He ordered causing Jaime Lannister to leave the room without another word.


	17. Chapter 17

"Do you honestly want this?"  
  
Hellen stopped in the hallway on her way back to her chambers. Turning around she seen Jaime approaching from behind at a fast pace.  
  
"I don't have much of a choice."  
  
"You always have a choice!"  
  
Jaime bellowed in the middle of the hallway causing Hellen's eyes to widen as she was startled by his outburst. He clenched his teeth looking down at her. Grasping her upper arm he pulled her off to the side of the hallway where they couldn't be seen behind a pillar; away from wandering eyes.  
  
"If it's one thing your sister has taught me it's that we always have a choice."  
  
"If lost my choice the moment I laid with your father!"  
  
Hellen spewed angry with this situation. Jaime eased up on her arm, dropping his to the side and giving her a concerned look.  
  
"So the markings on your neck are his then?"  
  
Hellen lowered her head quickly and looked off to the side. She bit her lower lip this wasn't a conversation she wanted to have with Jaime.  
  
"Hellen... did my father... did he -- "  
  
His words fell flat not able to stomach the idea that his father had actually forced himself upon the young girl, his dear friend. When Hellen looked back up at him, he noticed her eyes were hardened. She was closing him out quickly, just like she usually did in a situation that wasn't in her control.  
  
"Don't worry about me Jaime. Just find my sister and take her to Casterly Rock far, far away from here."


	18. Chapter 18

"I can't begin to imagine having ever been put in a situation like this before."  
  
Hellen said watching Tywin from behind. He looked at her reflection in his mirror as he was changing into his new clothes. He was going to be crowned king later this afternoon and give the announcement that Hellen of Tarth was to be his wife all in the same day.  
  
"Most young girls your age have dreamed of this moment their entire lives. To marry one of the richest and most powerful men in all the Seven Kingdoms. Not to mention becoming queen while she was at it."  
  
Tywin spoke pulling the deep red coat that was covered in a black bears fur up and over his shoulders. Hellen watched standing behind him in his chambers. She watched in her dress that Tywin had chosen for her. A deep red dress that perfectly matched Tywin's attire. She watched as her future husband - an old man that was the age to be her own grandfather - dawned himself for what was to come.  
  
"I'm not most girls."  
  
"So I've noticed. If you were, I wouldn't have."  
  
Hellen sighed through her nose quietly. If she had been like every other common woman she wouldn't be in this position is what he meant. She understood. She might have been young, but she understood.  
  
"After the announcement then what? Will you be needing me or -- "  
  
"I want you by my side the entire evening."  
  
Tywin spoke up looking at Hellen in the reflection of thr glass. He noticed the small shocked look she gave him, causing him to know that she hadn't expected that at all from him. He turned from thr mirror and looked to her.  
  
"After I make this announcement you and I are forever bound together."  
  
He said approaching her slowly.  
  
"And once we are married, you shall be with the most powerful man in all the Seven Kingdoms and upon my death you shall remain Queen -- if we just so happen to have a child together."  
  
Hellen for once didn't stiffen as Tywin's fingers came up and underneath her chin causing her head to be tilted back ever so slightly and her deep blues starring back at Tywin's own golden-green.  
  
"Tonight is the night that will change your life forever."  
  
"And what about yours? You're going to become a king. That's a step up from being the Hand of the King isn't it?"  
  
Tywin could only chuckle as he leaned forward a bit more, his face closer to hers.  
  
"You honestly believe a crown gives you power?"  
  
He whispered causing the hairs on Hellen's neck to stand up. She swallowed looking back at Tywin.  
  
"I've been in power in Westroes for twenty years without a crown. It makes no difference for me after today. But for you, it makes all the difference."  
  
He said with a soft kiss below Hellen's left ear before he pulled away completely and finished preparing for his ceremony.


	19. Chapter 19

Hellen had stood Idly by as Tywin was crowned King. It seemed as if the emotions in the room were not happy as they had been with King Tommen.   
  
The emotions for that we're happy and joyous. However the emotions for Tywin Lannister seem to be that of fear and silence. After he was crowned King before all of the Seven Kingdoms Tywin Lannister then turn to Hellen holding out his hand for her.  
  
She had stood down to the left of Tywin on the stairwell looking up at the man. The whole room seemed to be confused as to what time when Lannister, the new king of Westeros and the Seven Kingdoms, was doing. Helen hesitantly took a few steps up onto the platform beside Tywin taking his hand.  
  
"Shall it be known that from this day forth, Hellen of Tarth is to become my wife, and the Queen of Westeros."  
  
There was a slight silence almost as if it was hesitant before the room started clapping just as they had done for Tywin's initiation.  
  
Hellen gave a forced smile and a small curtsy to Tywin playing along with his game. She remembered his words perfectly in his Chambers prior to their arrival. Once the Clapping stopped Helen looked out into the crowd of people having noticed that there was a slight disturbance in the crowd.

  
Her bluish green eyes met with a similar pair when she took a gander out into the crowd. It was then her whole body stiffened as she looked into the shocked eyes of her sister, Brianne.   
  
Her sister had been found and have returned just in time too find out in the worst possible way about her sister's engagement to Tywin Lannister who is now king of Westeros.


	20. Chapter 20

Hellen sat beside Tywin at the feast. After his crowning in the announcement of their engagement there was a small Feast to be held for the Lords & Ladies that resided in the castle.   
  
However what Hellen had not expected was to find her sister there as well. Apparently Jamie had indeed set out a search party about a fortnight ago prior to the crowning of Tywin and they had managed to find Brienne and brought her back here just in time for the ceremony.   
  
And she couldn't help but glanced at her older sister who looked at her from across the room at one of the smaller tables. She noticed her sister's eyes have been on her the entire night even though she had Jamie's company.   
  
She knew that her sister was not pleased with the decision of her engagement to Tywin as she could tell from the expression upon her sister's face. It was stoic yet had her brows fro together and she looked at her little sister in a displeased manner.   
  
At least that's what Hellen had believed.  
  
"Your sister is worried."  
  
Tywin stated quietly as he leaned over to the right toward his future wife whispering in her ear. Hellen turned and looked toward Tywin with an arched brow.  
  
"I believe that she's more disappointed than anything else."  
  
"Disappointment?"  
  
Tywin hummed as he leaned back over and picked up his goblet drinking some of the wine from it. He swallowed it while clenching his jaw a bit looking at Brienne from his own seating. When the woman noticed that she was being watched she looked away quickly looking to Jamie who sent to her left.   
  
Tywin noticed that his son didn't look pleased either with this whole Arrangement. But he knew that he wasn't from the fact that he had voiced his opinion so strongly on the matter a fortnight ago.  
  
"She will learn to live with it like we do most things."  
  
Tywin stated. He turned and looked back at Hellen noticing that she was looking back at her sister again.  
  
"Besides, who is to not say that it isn't jealousy?"  
  
"Jealousy?"  
  
She questioned turning and looking at Tywin confused. She noticed the thin line across his face and the rather amused expression that twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Just think the oldest sister comes back from her adventure only to find out that her younger sister is going to marry the king of Westeros making her a Queen."  
  
"Brienne doesn't care about -- "  
  
"Everyone cares at least a little bit about power. Even if they say they don't. Power is what gives us control and control is what gives us power. But when you have both it's a force that everyone fears and wants. They fear it because it's not theirs. They want it so that they can have the fear that they feel from others. It's what makes us who we are in the end. And what we do with it can change everything for years and years to come."  
  
Tywin said slipping his hand over hers. She looked down at his hand that covered her own before looking back into his own mischievous eyes. She knew that this was a lesson that he was teaching her for the future references that he knew she would injure in the future.  
  
Knowing that everything that she did between now until her death would reflect upon House Lannister once they were married.

Which meant she knew he wanted no mistakes from her.  



	21. Chapter 21

True to his wishes Hellen had stayed by Tywin side the entire night. Even after the ceremony was over and everyone went their separate ways she's still stayed by his side.  
  
She had yet to get a chance to speak to her sister as during the feast she had not been approached. And it made her curious in the back of her mine if what Tywin had said during the dinner was correct.  
  
 Was her sister jealous?  
  
 She didn't want to believe that even for a second. She knew the her elder sister loved her dearly and she loved her in return. But she couldn't help but think with Tywin's word swimming around in the back of her mind what was going on in her own sister's head.  
  
"You seem distracted."  
  
Tywin noted as they now stood alone together in his Chambers. She was facing the mirror watching herself as she stood there in the deep red colored dress that matched Tywin own accor.   
  
She noted as Tywin had placed his hands upon her shoulders looking at her reflection in the mirror seeing the position in which they stood.   
  
She didn't comment on it but that was the third time tonight that he had touched her in some form or manner. She wasn't used to the type of contact from him seeing as how he was rather drawn back and cold when it came to interactions. It made her slightly curious as to what had possibly changed tonight to have him so touchy with her.  
  
"My sister didn't greet me tonight. After nearly two months away from me and she doesn't even approach me to congratulate my engagement to you."  
  
She said hearing Tywin hum behind her. She watched in the reflection as his hand slid from her shoulders and down her forearms. They move slowly as he made sure to touch each piece of her body that he moved across.  
  
"Don't let it bother you."  
  
He said rather softly as he leaned in and planted a small kiss upon her neck on the left side under her earlobe. Her eyes fluttered for a moment as she watched as her body reacted in the reflection.  
  
"But -- "  
  
" _Hush_."  
  
Tywin said as he started to unlace the back of her dress. His hands moving quickly and with many years of experience and expertise.  
  
"Let's turn your mind to something else. A distraction from this obvious annoyance."  
  
He said as the top half of her dress fell to the floor his determination for this distraction increasing by the moment.


	22. Chapter 22

Hellen found herself in such a predicament against Tywin's wall by the mirror. She was naked and her leg was hiked up as her back was pressed against the tapestry of the Lannisters colors.  
  
She cried out feeling Tywin's body rocking into her own. Her fingers almost dug deeply into his flesh, which was mostly muscle, and she had to admit, even she was impressed by his strong body at his age.  
  
His hands held onto her leg having the left on hiked up and pressed back almost against the wall while her other struggled to keep her standing.  
  
His lips sucked against her neck as he moved with such a strong devotion inside of her.  
  
"My lord please!"  
  
She begged her breasts heaving heavily with each entry he took with her. She could feel his lips curling into a large smirk against her skin.  
  
There she was trapped like a rat between a Lion and a wall begging, for what, she didn't know, but she found herself begging for him.  
  
And it was humiliating to her to say the least.


	23. Chapter 23

Tywin took hold of Hellen's leg that had been on the ground and brought that one up as well. He gave a grunt as he felt his cock slide deeper into her from the angel they were now. She felt her whole body scream put in ecstacy. From the back of the wall raking her back to Tywin's naked chest pressed against her equally naked skin it was driving her mad with both pleasure and great embarrassment.  
  
"My lady, you've been excellent tonight. Acting like a proper woman by my side. Now seeing you like this -- my cock buried inside you -- it's driving me mad."  
  
Tywin groaned biting down harshly onto her neck causing a gurgled cry to pass her parted lips. Hellen dug her nails into his flesh and raked them down the back of his body. His hands slipped to underneath her bottom and gave it a harsh squeeze holding her as he thrusted faster and faster.  
  
"My lord -- I'm -- "  
  
Hellen didn't even know what she was trying to say at this point. The pleasure from the angel they fucked was too much to keep her mind clear. Feeling Tywin's hot breath against her shoulder she felt his lips move while he spoke.  
  
"I'm going to put a child in your belly, Hellen. I'm going to."  
  
And just then Tywin felt his balls squeeze together and his seed shot hot and fast inside her. He let a roar pass through his lips as he leaned forward into her, keeping them pressed against the wall and from falling. Although Hellen was being squished, she didn't voice her complaint. Instead she allowed him to linger as he pleased.  
  
For after all he was the king.


	24. Chapter 24

"This is what you've been reduced to? Needlepoint?"  
  
Hellen turned around and seen Jaime standing there in the doorway with Brienne by his side. Hellen lowered her cloth and looked at the young ladies of court that surrounded her, they too doing the same.  
  
"Excuse us please."  
  
Hellen said causing the young ladies to scatter out the door in a hurry. Hellen placed her cloth down beside her and looked at the two visitors.  
  
"Jaime, Sister."  
  
Hellen greeted standing up from her seat. Jaime gave her a soft look, almost amused if she had to put words with it. Her sister on the other hand did not.  
  
"Sister?"  
  
Hellen questioned almost quietly. Brienne then gazed upon her. Her eyes seemed to soften when she realized that her little sister spoke to her, the real little sister that she knew. Sighing deeply Brienne quickly marched toward Hellen and embraced her. Hellen grunted from the woman's powerful hug, but did not complain.  
  
"Forgive me little sister, I shouldn't have left you here by yourself. Jaime told me about what's happened. About how Lord Tywin has -- "  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
Hellen noted quickly shaking her head. Even though Hellen was often stronger than most women over the past three months she had felt herself slowly starting to slip. Her strong exterior outlook wasn't what it once use to be and now due to Tywin's hold over her, everything was fading and fading fast for the young woman.  
  
"You had an oath right? I understand."  
  
"Still, you can't help but admit that out of everything to happen this wasn't one of them. Marry my father, becoming Queen, what were the odds?"  
  
"Jaime please, not now."  
  
Brienne scoffed removing herself from her sister and glaring at the man.  
  
"He's right you know. Our weddings are only a fortnight apart from one another."  
  
Hellen stated causing Brienne to sigh again deeply. She seemed sad looking to her sister.  
  
"Aside from the... nightly activities, does he treat you well?"  
  
"Very much so yes."  
  
Hellen said with a small nod of her head. Even though Tywin was a strict man, he had made sure that no harm had come to her during her time here. And for that she was grateful.  
  
"Have lunch with us, Hellen. Spend some time with your sister."  
  
Jaime offered causing a small smile to come to Hellen's lips.


	25. Chapter 25

"You're not upset with me then?"  
  
Hellen questioned looking to Brienne who I'm turn arched her brow. Their lunch had begun with Jamie accompanying them but somewhere between the start and halfway through he had to leave to go speak with his father about certain matters that had to resolve around Casterly Rock. Which in turn left the two sisters alone giving them the praivacy that they needed in order to speak freely to one another.  
  
"No! Whatever would make you think that I was upset with you? If I should be upset with anybody it should be Jamie. He's the one that couldn't persuade his father to not marry you."  
  
She huffed knowing that the young man could have done more to prevent this.  
  
"Jaime kept me from execution from disobeying orders from a commander. I became Tywin's maid for a fortnight."  
  
"Execution! What in the God's names did you do!"  
  
"Went behind my commanders back and gave orders to some lower ranks that I believed were well fit to follow."  
  
Brienne frown deeply looking at her sister. She knew that the girl knew better than to do something as outrageous as that. They had been swords women for a long enough time for her to know that she needed to listen to a commander with certain matters. This was obviously a matter in which she should have listened. It made her curious as to wonder what else her sister had done while she was away?  
  
"Hellen, you're a smart girl, you always have been, kind too, what made you think that was a good -- "  
  
But Brianne's words fell short when the double doors to the small patio where they sat opened and revealed Tywin walking through them being escorted by Jamie. Both Brianne and Hellen rose from their chair and gave a bow and a curtsy to their new king.  
  
"You've met up with your sister finally I see."  
  
Tywin spoke having his hands resting behind his back as he looked at Brienne. The woman nodded looking to the floor and not at Tywin's eyes.  
  
"Yes your grace."  
  
Tywin hummed his lips in a straight line across his lips. He took that moment to turn and gaze at Hellen.  
  
"I request Hellen's presence, if you'll excuse us."  
  
"Of course your grace."  
  
Brianne said giving another bow. Tywin look to the younger sister and held out his arm for her to take. She looked at it for a brief moment before reaching out and taking it wrapping her arm around it and stepping closer to Tywin.  
  
"Come Hellen, we have court."  
  
"Yes, your grace."  
  
Helen managed to say as Tywin pulled her from her lunch with her sister. As she was the score today way from Brienne and Jaime, Hellen glanced over her shoulder for a brief moment seeing the deep frown that lingered over Brianne's expression and the equally sand and one that sat on Jamie's.


	26. Chapter 26

Hellen sat beside Tywin in the throne room. She sat there on the small stool to his right where the queen would sit. There was Hellen sitting there watching as some subjects came in and voiced their concerns before the crown. They were rather simple. Things that you would suspect from the common man. Not enough food, work, their crops not producing -- such as those things.  
  
"You provide our armies correct?"  
  
"Yes your grace."  
  
Tywin nodded slowly watching the man who had brought his little girl along with him. He seemed rather well off for a farmer, but the problem that was being proposed upon his crops would produce an even greater problem for them.  
  
And that's something that Tywin knew well. For an army without the proper provisions wasn't an army at all, merely a discombobulated group of men.  
  
"Have you tried digging small waterways from the river above your fields?"  
  
Hellen's voice pulled Tywin from his thoughts and causing him to look at the young woman. The farmer seemed confused by this.  
  
"Waterways your grace?"  
  
"In countries where there isn't enough rain they make small makeshift Waterways from the river into their crops. The river would have to be upstream obviously so that the water can flow down, but by doing this it should solve your problem."  
  
Tywin arched a brow. He was, for better words, impressed. He was impressed with Hellen's smart thinking, something that he wouldn't have expected.  
  
"We'll give you ten men to assist with this matter to save your crops. In return you'll feed the men and house them till it's done."  
  
Tywin stated looking from his future wife to the farmer. The farmer bowed deeply being extremely grateful to them both. It was only after did Tywin catch his eyes lingering more and more upon Hellen and listening more intently each time she spoke.


	27. Chapter 27

Hellen squeaked in suprise when Tywin brought her around the corner so quickly she nearly stumbled. They had just made it back to their chambers after a long day of listening to the people. And unexpectedly Tywin grabbed Hellen by the waist and pushed her against the wall in their room.  
  
His lips went for her neck, the obvious bulge pressed against her.  
  
"You did well tonight."  
  
He said softly. His lips moving across her skin around her ear. Hellen's fingers wrapped around his forearms holding onto the black fabric.  
  
"Thank you -- "  
  
Her breath hitched having his lips land upon her exposed breasts. Her back arched to press herself better against him. She moaned softly feeling his nips and bites to her skin. It was like wild fire against her body.  
  
 Feeling his fingers removing strings along her body told her what her night was going to hold.


	28. Chapter 28

"Daenerys Targaryen seems to be moving closer to us."  
  
Tyrion said looking at his father as he sat at the head of the council. Tyrion sat at the opposite end of the table at the head facing his father.   
  
Along the table was also Hellen and Kevan Lannister. Kevin had become the newly-appointed handle King wants Tywin had taken the place as king. Hellen sat to Tywin's right as Kevin set across from her to Tywin's left.  
  
All three of them could see that Tywin took a deep breath through his nose and exhale slowly. It was obvious that he wasn't happy with this information.   
  
All of their fears of the woman marching West on to them was growing closer everyday. Not to mention that they had to worry about Stannis Baratheon in the north who was currently revolting against Roose Bolton.  
  
"And what of her dragons?"  
  
Kevan questioned. Tyrion inhaled deeply and gave a small shrug.  
  
"Word is they're extremely large. Larger than any beast we've ever seen."  
  
The room seemed thick with tension as Tywin lowered his head a bit looking at his son who informed them about her dragons. Hellen watched as her future husband seemed rather displeased with the news presented to them.  
  
"Dragons."  
  
He scoffed putting his hand upon the table. His hand clenched into a fist.  
  
"Dragons don't win wars. The last time a dragon won a war was 300 years ago."  
  
"We can't just overlook this information."  
  
Kevan said with a slight tilt of his head. Tywin looked to Kevan. And then he looked across the table at Tyrion. Then lastly he looked to Hellen. He kept eye contact with Hellen as the two of them looked to one another for the longest time.  
  
"What do you make of this?"  
  
Hellen noticed Kevan's arching a brow from the corner of her eye no doubt questioning why his elder brother was seeking the council of the woman who was to be queen.  
  
"I don't think it should be over looked. I think it would be wise to end the fight with Stannis Baratheon to have Lord Bolton at our disposal if needed."  
  
Tywin's head tilted back a bit. He too arched a brow looking at Hellen. She noticed he was watching her intently now seeing if she would, perhaps, change her mind under such an intense gaze.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt."  
  
Tyrion's voice came from the other end of the table causing Tywin to slowly look away from her then to him.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure it wouldn't would it?"  
  
Tywin said lowly his hand staying firm on the table. Hellen seeing the type of glint in his eye.


	29. Chapter 29

"This Targaryen woman... is she one of the Mad King's children?"  
  
Hellen questioned as she sat on her side of the bed. She noticed her hair was becoming longer that before as she allowed her fingers to glide through it, playing slightly with it.  
  
Tywin sighed deeply looking at her from his seat at the arm chair across the room. He had a parchment in his hand that he had been reading after the meeting. Hellen didn't know what it was but she knew that if it was important enough to concern her, he would tell her.  
  
"It doesn't matter who she is or where she came from. The only thing that matters now is how we handle the situation."  
  
Hellen nodded slowly her eyes traveling to the floor after looking at Tywin. She stopped fiddling with her hair and rose from the bed. She made her way toward the window along the back wall of the room to the right of their bed. Tywin's eyes followed her all the while watching closely.  
  
"Does it worry you?"  
  
His curious voice called out to her. She turned her gaze from the scenery outside and looked at him in the eyes once more. She wore a deep frown upon her lips.  
  
"Of course it worries me."  
  
She said almost cold. Why would the overwhelming threat of three nearly full grown dragons and an army of unsullied not worry her? Not to mention Stannis Baratheon in the North.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good?"  
  
She questioned watching as Tywin rose from his chair leaving the parchment on the table beside him. He approached her slowly causing her to turn and face him.  
  
"If it didn't worry you then it would make you either stupid or foolish -- neither of which I know you to be."  
  
Hellen felt Tywin slip his hands around her hips and pulled her closer to him. She inhaled deeply when she felt his lower half mold with her own.  
  
"To be a good ruler one must learn what to fear and what can go unnoticed. One must also know how to hide their worries so as for not show weakness."  
  
"Which you're a master of both."  
  
Tywin smirked and snorted slightly. His fingers squeezed her hips a bit more showing his amusement.  
  
"Which I am a master of both yes. And very soon so shall you."  
  
He said his lips falling down and finding hers in their wake.


	30. Chapter 30

After their brief kiss Tywin had excused himself saying he had work to attend leaving Hellen alone. She sighed deeply finding her way through the castle with her ladies. The same ladies from her needlepoint circle. She walked in silence her ladies whispering softly behind her. She paid them no mind, only once they all hushed did she notice why.  
  
"Your grace."  
  
She heard. She looked to her left and seen Kevan, Tywin's younger brother, giving her a small bow.  
  
"Ser Kevan. Hello."  
  
She greeted looking at the man with a small smile. He returned the smile for a split second.  
  
"Might I borrow your ear for a moment?"  
  
He questioned holding out his hand. Hellen looked at it for a moment before glancing back to her girls.  
  
"Leave us."  
  
She said watching the girls give a bow and left them as Hellen moved toward Kevan. He lowered his hand and fell in walking beside his future queen.  
  
"I was impressed with your statement today at the council. I wasn't aware that a woman of your stature knew such strategy."  
  
Hellen nearly hesitated in her step beside Kevan, but she kept going.  
  
"When your father allows such freedom as mine, you tend to learn things other are neglected."  
  
"Yes, you're right."  
  
Kevan said escorting her further down the hallway. Their conversation staying strong with each step taken.


	31. Chapter 31

Hellen gasped and arched her back as Tywin released the last of his seed into her womb. He had been gone all evening figuring out how to try to settle things in the north while keeping an eye on the Targaryen girl in the east.   
  
After finding Hellen with his younger brother Kevan this afternoon it seemed as if Tywin wasted no time in escorting her back to their Chambers and reminding her who she belong to. She didn't understand at first when he made his advancements toward her and whispering in her ear reminding that she was his and nobody else's.  
  
 It was only until the third or fourth time he grunted forcefully into the side of her ear did she realize that he was jealous. The jealousy was more than likely over the fact that she had spent the day with his younger brother who is also hand of the king.   
  
She understood logically that there should have been no reason for him to have been jealous so it was hard to think of it in that manner, but it was too great of a sign for it to be anything less than jealousy. All in all she just didn't understand why he would be jealous that his brother would spend time with her, the woman who was forced into this marriage with him by him.  
  
"Have you bled recently?"  
  
He questioned after he had removed himself from inside her and laid down onto his side facing her on the bed. Inhaling deeply she nodded her head sharply and releasing the breath before turning her head over and looking at him.   
  
She noticed the frown upon his lips and couldn't help but question as to why he seemed so upset over the fact that she was yet to be pregnant with an heir. He said it himself wants to her that he had no need for future children seeing as how Jamie would take Casterly Rock now along with her elder sister.   
  
The only time he ever mentioned that she would need to produce an air for him would be as if she wanted to stay as Queen having their child as the king once Tywin passes.  
  
"We will continue to try. Once a night until it happens should be enough. If you bleed a second time then we will encourage more activities until you are with child."  
  
"Do you need a child for the throne? My sister and your son, couldn't one of their children take the throne?"  
  
She watched his Tywin pressed his lips together a frown forming upon his lips as they seem to quiver for a split moment before he composed himself once again.  
  
"Does having a child by me repulse you?"  
  
Her eyes widened ever-so-slightly from The Unexpected question. She took this moment to sit up on her forearms looking at her future husband, the king of Westeros.  
  
"No. I mean -- of course not. But you said that there was no need for an heir unless I wished to stay as Queen?"  
  
"You do not wish to be Queen?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I never wanted this. Any of this."  
  
She explained watching as her words loomed in the thickened air. She noticed Tywin's hardened expression falter for a split second, long enough for her to realise that she had spoke badly.  
  
"Any of it hm? I see."  
  
He scoffed moving to sit up and turn away from her. Before she knew what she was doing Hellen reached out and grabbed Tywin by the forearm and kept him from leaving.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that -- I meant the position that I find myself in. Unable to ever be less than a Queen. To never be able to enjoy my freedom again. To be apart from my sister forever."  
  
"You regret that I chose you?"  
  
"I regret that I loose my freedom -- not that you chose me."  
  
Hellen said embarrased as she released Tywin seeing the sudden look he gave her. Baffled, unexpected, shocked or whatever you wanted to call it. She turned away from him and rose from the bed. The chill of the night air hitting her now that she no longer laid on the furs of the bed. She inhaled deeply as she looked out the closed window. The moon was hidden and it was dark save the fireplace that was alive.  
  
She jumpped pulled from her thoughts by the arms that wrapped around her waist. Tywin stood behind her and held her to him.  
  
" _Come, back to bed._ "  
  
He whispered softly as his deep voice would allow. Hellen closed her eyes and sighed because for the first time in her life, she didn't regret climbing back into bed with Tywin Lannister.


	32. Chapter 32

Hellen sat across the table from her sister. They shared what would be one of their last breakfast meals together. After today Hellen would be married to Tywin. Then a fortnight after Brienne would marry Jaime. It was hard to imagine that with a war around the very corner that Tywin was so keen for this wedding.

"So, he is good to you then?"

Brienne questioned looking to her younger sister. She gave a small nod.

"Yes, very much so."

She said looking at Brienne. The woman held an unsure expression as if wondering if she really meant what she said or was just saying it because she was afraid.

"How about Ser Jaime? Does he treat you well?"

"Yes. Yes he does. Hellen -- "

Brienne said leaning forward a bit looking to her sister. She sighed deeply which caught Hellen's attention.

"Jaime has... he has told me some things and I just want to make sure that the right choices are being made."

"What has he told you?"

"Just please tell me the truth. Is Lord Tywin treating you well?"

Hellen sat there for a long moment. She just looked at her sister with a blank expression. Did she believe her to be lying to her? Her own sister? Hellen rose from her chair and turned away from her sister. She rose so quickly that the chair scraped across the stone floor.

"You accuse me of lying to you!"

"No! I am simply -- "

"You're simply what! What sister! You think that I would lie to you about something as important as if Tywin Lannister was treating me well?"

Brienne just looked baffled as she watched her sister practically glare her way. She didn't know what was happening or what head caused the sudden anger from her younger sister but it worried her greatly. The things that she had heard from Jamie weren't that pleasent and she was afraid for her sister.

"Hellen, why are you acting like this -- "

"Because you're jealous!"

Brienne shut her mouth quickly when she heard that come back. She was shocked beyond recognition that her sister would even have the idea crossed her mind that she was jealous of her. Tywin Lannister was not a man that Brianne wish to find herself in bed with. Nor was he the type of man that she wanted to sit in a room with all day.

"Sister listen to me -- "

"No. You listen to me, sister."

Hellen interrupted.

"You have Jaime. Take him and go to Casterly Rock. The children you have will rule there -- perhaps even rule the throne when the time comes. But you -- you will never be in my position."

Hellen had spoken a lot with Tywin. Between being Queen and having children she was slowly coming around to the idea that she was destined for this position. But she was destined to sit on the throne and if she gave Tywin a child she was destined for a long time after to continue to be on the throne even after her husband's death.

"He's manipulating you. It's just like Jaime said."

Brienne scoffed shaking her head and slowly finding herself seated back down at the breakfast table. Hellen looks down at her sister who did not even bother to look up at her instead her eyes were locked with the silverware upon the table.

"Manipulated me?"

She questioned arching a brow. She didn't know what her sister was talking about Tywin hadn't --

"I'm sorry I let this happen. It's my fault I couldn't protect you. Forgive me, little sister. I've failed you."

Brienne whisper quietly as she looked back up at her sister. Helen's eyes were wide as she looked back to the blonde haired woman who almost seemed as if she was going to cry. Puffing out her chest Hellen glanced away before grabbing the mid of her dress and pulling it up to where she could briskly walk away from the table.

Reaching the doors she heard her sister say again begging for forgiveness and how it was her fault that she had ended up failing her. Hellen stopped at the door resting her hand upon the frame keeping her eyes in contact with the floor.

"No sister -- it is I who have failed you."

She whispered for her own ears only as she dropped her facade and left the room tears dripping down her cheeks.


	33. Chapter 33

"What's going on?"

Tyrion questioned. Hellen looked to the small man with am arched brow. She was currently attempting to enjoy some alone time wandering about the garden - Lannister guards included - trying to enjoy herself when she was approached by Tyrion.

"Walking obviously."

She said looking to the shorter man. Tyrion gave her a blank stare and then cracked a grin.

"Yes, that is obvious I know. I meant you and your dear sister? My brother says she's rather put off since your morning with her."

"Ah that -- yes, we had a spout."

Hellen said walking beside Tyrion with her guards following behind her. Tyrion glanced over his shoulder looking at the men before looking back at her.

"I see father has you well guarded. Since you've made it well known you're to be queen and all."

Hellen stopped walking again and sighed. She looked down at Tyrion with an arched brow.

"Did Jaime send you?"

"Now why on earth would he do that?"

Hellen felt her lips twitch ever so slightly. She had always heard that Tyrion Lannister was amusing -- at least from what Jaime had said. And now she was seeing first hand just what the little man was capable of when it came to words.

"I'm trying to protect my sister."

Hellen caused Tyrion to arch a brow. She sighed and motioned the guards away. Once they were gone Hellen looked back at Tyrion.

"Your brother did the same with you. He traded his life to his father to save your head, and that's what I'm doing for Brienne."

"Jaime kept my father away when Sansa was accused of killing Joffery yes, but what could you possibly be doing to protect your sister? Protection from whom?"

"From your father."

Tyrion fell silent for a moment as he looked up at Hellen. He stood there in the middle of the garden just looking at her. Hellen inhaled deeply and glanced around to make sure that they were truly alone.

"Your father took Brienne's worry for as jealousy. Jealousy that she was after my position as Queen."

"But she isn't?"

"Yes. Yet Tywin tried to turn us against one another. He whispered his manipulation into my ear on the very same night of his crowning. He doesn't wish for us to be so close."

"That doesn't make sense. Father has no reason -- "

"But he does."

Hellen stated cutting Tyrion off causing him to look at her curiously. Hellen gripped the ends of her dress tightly.

"Because father told me that even though Brienne is the eldest, it is I who will have the bigger dowry, not her."


	34. Chapter 34

"Father is using you for your money?"

"Why not he's a Lannister?"

Hellen questioned looking at Jaime. He had approached her late in the evening in her chambers. Jaime stood there with his hands on his hips. He didn't have the heart to tell her she was right, that his father was only after the money of her dowry.

Jaime just looked at her. He watched her posture, her every move that she made. Why was she so smart? What had brought her to figuring out that his father was just marrying her for money?

"You can't be so sure, Hellen."

Jaime's tone was filled with doubt. Her gaze locked with his causing a chill to go down his spine. She had never looked so coldly toward him before.

"I over heard him speaking with someone about my dowry and how it would help to support your family. I'm not sure who he was speaking to but the fact of the matter is -- your family is broke."

Jaime shifted his stand looking at Hellen still. Who would his father have been so foolish enough to speak to within listening ears? Things weren't adding up. Then it dawned on him.

It had been _him_ his father had been speaking to.

"Hellen I -- "

"Do you honestly love my sister or is this just a ploy to take my families jewels?"

"No! I care deeply for your sister! I would never do anything like that you should know me better than that!"

He shouted approaching Hellen and stopping mere inches from her. He looked into her eyes. She was extremely short compared to her sister, but tall enough for the top of her head to reach his nose.

"I swear to you, I care more for your sister than anything of gold or silver. Same as I care about you and your well being."

Jaime's tone was now soft and lowered causing Hellen's own gaze to soften. She sighed deeply through her nose before lowering her head.

"I was brought into a marriage I didn't want. I'm going to become the second most powerful person in Westroes which I don't want. And I had begun to believe that there were alternative motive behind this marriage that wasn't about coin. Seems I was wrong on three accounts."

"There's at least one thing you weren't wrong about."

Hellen looked up at Jaime puzzled. He couldn't help but give her that cheeky little grin of his as he looked down lovingly to his almost sister-mother.

"Protecting Brienne."


	35. Chapter 35

"Hellen come."

Jaime ordered from the doorway of their shared chambers. She looked up from her book and gave a quick glance toward Jaime noticing that he was waiting for her. Setting her book down Hellen rose from her chair and made her way to him.

"What's wrong?"

There was an urgency in her voice. More so than she had expected there to have been. Jaime reached out for her and took her arm in his as he escorted her from their room.

"I need you in the keep."

He said causing her to arch a brow. She didn't understand things seemed... off.

Little did Hellen know that there was much off when she entered the keep there was the head maid kneeling to the floor. Tywin sitting on his throne looking extremely ticked off.

"Lady Hellen!"

Tywin's voice boomed through the keep. Hellen gave her soon to be a small curtsy as she stood in front of him.

"This woman, do you know her?"

He questioned watching the woman crying on the floor. The old woman was sobbing and begging, what for Hellen wasn't sure.

"Yes your grace. This is Suzanne the head maid."

"You were employed in her wake for a while we're you not?"

"Yes, a fortnight your grace."

"And in the time did she ever show any displeasure toward Tommen Baratheon?"

Hellen fell silent toward Tywin's question. She felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat. What was all of this about?

"Not to my knowledge your grace."

"Would you say she showed ill will toward myself?"

"Sir?"

Hellen was confused greatly as to where this was going. She didn't understand any of this or as to why she was here, but she was smart enough to know that something wasn't right.

"A small veil was found in her quarters. A veil small enough to contain posion that we believed had been used on Tommen Baratheon."

Tyrion said stepping forward holding up the small Veil. Hellen's eyes widened as she looked at the little thing.

"I have done nothing!"

The maid cried out. Hellen turned and looked at the woman. She sat there on the floor with her feet under her and sobbed an ugly sob.

"So you say. But the evidence points that you were at least a small part in all of this. I refuse to believe that a maid knows her poisons."

Tyrion sighed looking back to Tywin. It wasn't seconds later when Kevan entered the throne room with a group of guards escorting him.

"Your grace, we've searched both her quarters and her work area. We found these letters."

Kevan said walking past Hellen and headed up to Tywin's side. Tywin took the letter and looked them over. His eyes narrowed as he looked from his brother to the maid upon the floor.

"These letters are from Prince Oberyn. Why would you have such a thing?"

The maid did nothing but sob harder. Hellen stood there shocked with everything she was learning.

"It's best you tell us what you know."

Hellen managed to say causing the sobs to stop. And it when then the maid turned and looked up at Hellen. Her eyes narrowed and filled with anger.

"What I know is that you're a useless woman who isn't fit for the crown! That they're right! You don't deserve any of it!"

She hissed causing Hellen to step back baffled. This was certainly not something that should have been said toward her at this moment.

"You Lannisters, you're all going to die! Every last one of you!"

"Are you from Prince Oberyn! Here under his orders to kill us!"

Tywin's voice roared. The maid just laughed to the point where she started to sob again.

"Take her to the black keep. Make her talk. I want an answer before tonight."

Tywin growled motioning the guards to take her. Hellen stood there watching as the elder woman was dragged away. Her eyes not leaving the woman's body until she was out of her sight.


	36. Chapter 36

Tywin sat at the head of the table drumming his fingers against the wood looking at his council. Tyrion his master of coin, Pycelle his Measter, Kevan his Hand, Varys Master of Whispers, answer there sat Hellen his future Queen.

"Have we found absolutely nothing other than a letter linking the two of them together?"

Tywin questioned looking at his counsel with a generally displeased expression. Kevan scooted about in his chair before leaning over and looking at Tywin.

"The head maid has confessed to knowing nothing about the letter nor the poison."

"Course not, why would she? After all it's not like she made a direct threat to your family. Saying that you'd all - Gods forbid it - die."

Varys said with an uneasy tone as he looked around the table. Tywin rubbed his finger across his bottom lip and sighed anxiously.

"Well, what do we know?"

Hellen looked down the table. She looked at everyone there on the council. She staid silent as she looked at each of them. Her eyes landing on Tyrion. He too looked at her for a moment.

"Well, we know that someone was correspondents with Prince Oberyn. We know that someone poisoned Tommen. And we know that someone has a pretty nasty grudge against us Lannisters."

Tyrion stated having some nod their head and others look at him. Hellen blinked slowly.

"I think we need to dig into this more. Look and see who was around Tommen Baratheon close to the time he became sick. If someone is trying to kill the Lannisters then we need food tested."

Hellen said slowly and with a strong voice. The last thing she needed was for something to happen to Jaime, Brienne, or even herself for that matter. Everyone else sad to say was at the back of her mind.

"Have testers at every meal. Serve the meals an hour after they're tested. That way if there is a poison then we'll be fully aware."

Tywin ordered reviving head nods from everyone. They all returned the comply in their own manner one way or another. Everyone but Hellen.


	37. Chapter 37

"What do we do now?"

Hellen questioned that late evening. Tywin turned around from his chair in front of the fireplace to look at her. The flames dancing shadows upon his skin. He looked at his soon to be Queen. She was young, extremely young, and yet the way she stood made it seem like she had years and years upon her shoulders.

Her hands folded in front of her, back straight, chin tilted ever so slightly. Her blonde hair kept back and growing longer with each passing month. But her eyes never changed. Cold and curious as ever.

"Now? We proceed with our plans."

He stated as he turned back around in his chair facing the flames. Hellen stood there still, her eyes moving from Tywin's body to the animal that hung in the corner of the room with an arrow in its eye. She frowned deeply.

"I think a royal marraige is hardly the thing to do right now."

She implied.

"I will not have you conceive a bastard of mine. We will be married."

Tywin's deadpan tone drew out. Hellen sighed through her nose and approached from behind. She took a risk, a very large risk, when she reached out and placed her hands upon Tywin's shoulders. She felt him tense under her touch as she leaned down toward his right ear.

"I am concerned for Jaime and my sister. A killer roams free and they've made clear that anyone of Lannister blood will die. The last thing I wish to happen is -- "

"Nothing will happen. Not again."

Tywin said grabbing Hellen's wrist and moving her out from behind his chair. She arched a brow watching him closely as he pulled her to stand before him.

"I will protect my family just as I always have done. To defend the Lannisters, to protect my blood. I will make sure that the person or persons responsible for the death of Tommen and the threats against my family are brought forth and delt with in the manner seen fit."

Hellen stood there listening best she could as Tywin's small distraction took place when his fingers slowly slid across her wrists. His eyes seeming to show the determination that his voice held.

"And what happens if - Gods forbid - you're next and it can't be stopped? Who will be there to protect us then?"

Hellen found herself questioning aloud. Tywin couldn't help but let his lips turn upward as he guided her to his lap. A gesture she had not expected.

"You worry far too much. Perhaps we should find your troubled mind a distraction?"

He hummed causing Hellen a small laugh at his suggestion. She found herself grinning a bit. Something that she would have never expected to be caused by Tywin Lannister of all people.


	38. Chapter 38

Hellen gasped when she felt her soon to be husband move his fingers across her slit.

"You're wet."

He all but purred into her young ear as his finger glided over her. She tilted her head back ever so slightly. Her body naked after her clothing was shead by Tywin himself. They found themselves still in his chair before the roaring fire. Her nude back heated from the flame. Tywin himself however was still fully clothed and seemed as if he was going to remain that way.

"There is reason for that."

She teased catching a small grin slip past his usual stone cold lips. He looked up at her watching as she rocked her hips against his fingers.

"Rather cheeky tonight aren't you?"

She inhaled deeply when she felt his finger glide inside her warmth.

"Guess your distraction is working, your grace."

Tywin let a rumble of laughter grave his heavy chest as he proceeded to wiggle is fingers inside her. She arched her hips forward in an attempt to get him to press his fingers against the area that made her feel fuller.

"Your grace!"

A call came from the door causing their actions to halt. Hellen gasped upon hearing the banging against the chamber door before someone stormed inside. Tywin was quick to pull Hellen toward his body after removing his fingers from her and shield her body from the wandering eyes of the man stupid enough to enter Tywin's chambers without consent.

"What is it!"

Tywin snapped glaring at the young boy, who quickly averted his eyes, and stood there red.

"Your grace -- it's urgent that you come to the black keep at once! Ser Kevan requests your immediate attention!"

Hellen sat there upon Tywin's lap pressed against his warm chest. She could clearly hear the fast rhythm of his heart and his deep angered breaths.

"Go! Leave us! I will be there shortly! This had better be urgent or it'll be your head boy!"

Tywin threatened while the boy fled from the room shutting the door behind him as he went.

Hellen attempted to remove herself from his hold when he sighed deeply, his arms keeping her there. He looked up at him puzzled.

"Stay just as you are, but wait for me on the bed. This shouldn't take long at all."

Tywin stated seeing her nod and letting her go. She stood on her feet and watched at the old lion rose to his feet and a determined step as he came forward and took her face in his hands.

"On the bed. I'll return soon."

He said slowly turning her around and watching as she made her way to the bed. His eyes studying her closely on her plump behind before he too had to be on his way.


	39. Chapter 39

Hellen opened her eyes slowly feeling the bed sink down behind her. She was covered up underneath the blankets and furs to keep warm after a long time waiting for Tywin. When she felt a warm breath against her shoulder it was only then when she glanced over her shoulder seeing Tywin lowering his lips against her skin.

"You're back..."

She murmured blinking slowly feeling him pressing his lips against her skin.

"What did Ser Kevan want?"

She asked causing Tywin to stop abruptly. He pulled his lips from her skin and leaned back sighing deeply. He looked down at the naked woman laying before him. His face tired and showing the age and strife that he has endured.

"The prisoner gave us something tonight. Information concerning when she had been given the posion and by whom."

This helped for Hellen to awaken a bit more. She rolled over clear onto her back now looking up at Tywin with a more alert expression.

"Did she posion Tommen?"

"Yes. But it seems she had help and was paid a large amount of gold to her family."

"Did she say who?"

Tywin hummed a bit as he looked at her. His hand slowly slid over her hip that was under the furs. His calloused hand moving against her softness.

"She attempted to name you."

"Me?"

Hellen's eyes widened hearing this news. Then they quickly narrowed as she glared up at Tywin.

"You don't believe that do you? That I could ever hurt a child -- "

"Hellen I don't suspect you. It's obvious that whoever it is behind this wasn't you."

Hellen felt her heart trying to escape from her chest. She was absolutely horrified that someone would even attempt to declare her a king slayer.

"However, I believe that things are going to become far more complicated from now on. Therefore,"

Tywin said having his hand slip from her hip and up her waist to where his hand rested upon the side of her face.

"I want you to take extreme precautions. Until this is solved I do not want you alone or without someone I trust by your side at all hours of the day and night."

"Who could you possibly trust so greatly that would be able to be there for me all hours of the day?"

She questioned feeling Tywin's fingers owing across her bottom lip. It was odd. The old lion was actually showing her compassion? No. It wasn't possible, yet here he was telling her that he would make sure that she would be kept safe under his watch.

"There's one person who has yet to fail me and nobody stupid enough to try and fight."

Tywin said lowly in that tone which sent a shiver right down Hellen's spine.


	40. Chapter 40

"Must he follow you everywhere?"

Jaime questioned as he walked beside Hellen. The Mountain walked directly behind them both giving Jaime a slight sense of unease. Hellen sighed deeply as she folded her hands over one another while walking.

"Your father insists on it. He says that Ser Gregor is the only man he trusts to keep me safe."

"Well, I suppose you shan't be jumpped by anyone now."

Hellen couldn't help but give a small chuckle. Jaime gave her a dashing smile as he winked as well. Clearing his throat the two of them continued to walk through the halls.

"So your wedding is fast approaching and it seems that my father is still in a bind attempting to run the Kingdom, stop two wars, and figure out who poisoned Tommen."

"Yes, your father is a very busy man."

"Not too busy I hope. I heard from a little birdy he is attempting to have children by you."

Hellen snorted and rolled her eyes. Yes that part was true and it more than likely came from her sister. Hellen lowered her head a tad bit. Her sister.

"How is my sister?"

She questioned turning to look at Jaime as the two of them walked beside one another. He sighed deeply and returned Hellen's gaze.

"She's saddened by the idea that she's failed you."

Hellen stopped walking causing Ser Gregor to stop behind her as well. Jaime in turn stopped his movement as well and stood a few feet in front of Hellen.

"She hasn't failed me. I'm not hers to protect."

Jaime shook his head.

"You will always be hers to protect. She is your elder sister. It is her job."

"I wanted to become her ward once she married you. I was going to protect her and her children when the time came..."

Hellen told Jaime. She glanced behind her to Ser Gregor with a frown before looking back at Jaime and seeing the sadden expression her wore.

"Tell her I'm sorry, Ser Jaime. That I wish things were different. That they should be different."

Hellen said looking up at the elder man with a sad smile. Jaime sighed deeply and glanced at her body guard before looking back at Hellen. He nodded.

"Alright, but you promise me something Hellen of Tarth. You promise me that you won't do anything foolish."

Hellen couldn't help but allow for a grin to slip and a dry chuckle.

"Foolish? Me? I'm to become a Lannister, Ser Jaime, and if it's one thing I've learned from your father it's that Lannister don't act like fools."


	41. Chapter 41

Hellen sat there at the table rubbing her temples with her fingers. She was bleeding again which meant that another month had came and went with a failed pregnancy. She currently had a rag stuffed between her legs like usual when her time of the month would hit. She sat there in both pain from horrid cramps and worry.

Worry about what Tywin would say when he discovered that she was still without child.

"You seem horrid."

Hellen glanced seeing Kevan standing in her doorway. He was frowning as he looked to his soon to be sister-in-law. His hands before him placed neatly in front as he dawned the Hand of the King among his right breast.

"My lord what do I owe the pleasure?"

Hellen questioned avoiding his remark. Kevan gave a small sigh as he straightened up his back and entered the room approaching her.

"I was hoping to find my brother. News from lord Bolton has arrived."

"What news?"

Hellen questioned causing Kevan to run his tongue across his upper teeth behind closed lips. He gave Hellen an almost knowing look and then a small smile.

"That's for the King's ears I'm afraid."

Hellen looked at Kevan confused for a moment. He looked down upon her watching, standing there almost as if passing judgment upon her.

"Then why tell me?"

"Because like I said I figured he'd be here."

"Yet I told you he was not and you still give me minor detail. My lord what game do you believe you're playing here?"

"A rather bad one I'd presume."

A cold voice came out as Tywin entered his chambers. Kevan turned seeing his brother and gave a slight bow.

"Your grace."

Tywin rolled his eyes as he walked back his brother and took a seat at the small table along side Hellen. There had been a small array of food for their lunch which Hellen hadn't figured Tywin would make it to. Yet still here he was now. Sitting beside her with a tired sigh as he started popping grapes into his mouth.

"She's to rule at my side, surely the Hand of the King knows that he's able to share such innocent information with his future Queen?"

Tywin pointed out causing the way of the room to give change. Kevan gave a small smile and hesitant nod.

"With everything that has happened I just wanted to be on the safe side brother."

Kevan said causing Tywin to sigh deeply again as he reached out for his wine.

"If you cannot trust your own Queen then how do you expect to trust your King? King and Queen work side by side as you know -- I shouldn't have to be explaining this to you _brother_."

"Forgive me, your grace."

Kevan said now his eyes upon the floor. Hellen looked from her plate to Tywin and noticed that he was looking at her. She didn't understand where the reprimand had come from, but she wasn't going to just cast it aside -- not coming from Tywin Lannister.

"What news from lord Bolton?"

Tywin asked after he finished sipping his drink. Kevan looked to his brother with a frown.

"He's requesting help against Stannis Baratheon. He says that men would benefit him great -- "

"I made him Warden of the North because he made it seem as if he could handle things. No. I will send no men. He must learn quickly that he has to take control of the situation without help most times."

Tywin said putting his glass down upon the table and going to break his bread.

"Anything else?"

"No your grace."

"Then you may leave."

Kevan faltered for a moment his gaze glancing to Hellen before he gave a small bow and turned on his heels leaving the two to their lunch. While the both of them sat in silence for a moment Hellen couldn't help but feel Tywin's eyes on her. Glancing at him she arched a brow taking note of the way he looked at her.

He sighed deeply through his nose as he finished chewing his bread.

"The Measter had informed me that you're still bleeding?"

"Yes. It seems so, your grace."

She said nodding ever so slightly. She lowered her eyes not wishing to see his anger, but to her suprise there was none.

"We shall try harder then."

Hellen's eyes shot to Tywin. She seen his rather content gaze looking at her. She blinked slowly.

"You're not angry?"

He chuckled sipping his wine. He ran his tongue across his lips.

"Angry? About having to continue the process to produce a child?"

He cracked a small smirk and snorted placing his drink down. He reached out and placed his hand over hers. Her eyes darted from his hand to his eyes seeing the gleam in them.

"Only a _mad_ man would complain about something such as that."

And that's when Hellen's heart skipped a beat for the first time ever.


	42. Chapter 42

Hellen found herself unable to keep from smiling when she seen her visitor.

"Lord Father!"

She cheered having become embraced by the man. He held her close to him as he wrapped her into his arms and didn't dare let go for the longest moment.

"My littlest girl. How you've grown."

He whispered into her hair. Hellen couldn't keep the grin off her face when she pulled away and looked at him.

"Lord Father, welcome to King's Landing."

She greeted. Selwyn grinned happily as he looked his daughter up and down.

"You have no idea how much joy it fills me to see you in a dress."

He said causing Hellen to snort a bit. Even though her father had never been one to allow her to grow up in the style of a man, he was unable to help her follow the path of a lady and so, like her elder sister, was trained to hold her own by her father.

"Though, what I wouldn't give to see you in Baratheon colors..."

He whispered quietly causing Hellen to send her father a warning look.

"I understand your allegiance father. But you must be careful here. There are more eyes and ears than ever before."

She whispered causing Selwyn to nod and take her arm in his own.

"Trust me, my dear, I know what it's like to see first hand the power of the Lannisters."

He said as he was escorted into the throne room by his daughter. Hellen nearly held her breath as she approached Tywin sitting upon the throne watching the both of them approaching being surrounded by Lannister guards while they walked.

When they came to the steps of the throne her father released her arm from him and bowed deeply to Tywin.

"Your grace."

He greeted while Hellen removed herself from his side and made her way up the steps to her stool beside Tywin.

"Lord Selwyn."

Tywin replied although his eyes had been on Hellen while he spoke. When Selwyn rose again he caught the small glance of Tywin's eyes from his daughter to him. Clearing his throat, Selwyn stood tall as he gazed up at Tywin.

"The fact that you've chosen my daughter to marry comes as a great suprise to me. As you're well aware by now she's no lady - at least not the lady I had wished for her to become - and the fact that she still managed to catch your eye is an amazement to me."

"Yes, your youngest is certainly something else. But she is young and a fast learner. She has transformed within the last three months rather well."

Selwyn glanced at his daughter for a moment while Tywin spoke. Hellen arched a brow at her father, his expression wasn't one she was sure she understood.

"No doubt that she has under yourself. But there is one thing that worries me greatly."

"And that is?"

Hellen blinked slowly as she looked down at her father. What was it that worried him?

"There's been news, from House Baratheon, that she and my eldest have committed treason and was behind the murder of Renly Baratheon."


	43. Chapter 43

Tywin sighed deeply as he almost glared at Selwyn. He rolled his eyes for a moment and tapped his finger against the Iron throne before chuckling.

"Rumors are just that. Rumors."

Tywin stated looking toward Hellen's father. Hellen watched her father. What on earth was he playing at? What was he trying to accomplish from this from any of this?

"But, surely your grace wouldn't overlook something such as this? Such a rumor would hurt your family line wouldn't it?"

"I could care less what people say or think about my family or myself for that matter. A Lion doesn't concern himself with the opinions of the sheep."

He all but spat causing Selwyn to look at him rather wide eyed. Hellen played with her hands that were folded in her lap as she looked between the two men. Perhaps two of the richest men in all the Seven Kingdoms stood before one another and almost seed ready to tear each other apart.

"Father, Lady Margaery knew that we had nothing to do with Lord Renly's death. Brienne spoke to her on the matter."

Hellen spoke up grabbing both of their attention. And now that she had it, she knew she couldn't just stop there.

"Besides, House Baratheon would say anything with no line left. Their house is in dismay. Stannis is the only one that remains and his heirs are dead. He wishes for the crown because of rumors that begun when the allies of the House Baratheon started them. Ned Stark didn't wish for anyone other than his dear friend, Robert, on the throne. Once he died, I was under the impression Ned Stark wasted no time in attempting to bring the Lannister name to ruin."

Hellen could see Tywin's gaze upon her. She could see the twinge of his lips as she spoke more and more curl up the more she spoke.

"So, as it goes to show, rumors and lies know no bounds. House Baratheon is beyond desperate to take the throne and will say anything by any means to make it happen. Don't listen to them, Lord Selwyn."

For the first time ever Hellen had addressed her father by his title. It did not go unnoticed by him and in fact it actually struck him and it struck him hard. Hard enough to the point where her own father bowed his head and his eyes cast to the floor, understanding now about what Brienne had meant when she wrote to him.

Hellen was no longer a Tarth.

Hellen was a Lannister.


	44. Chapter 44

Wet slapping.

That's what filled Hellen's ears as she was bent over the back half of Tywin's bed as she stood up and clung to the bed post hanging onto it for dear life while Tywin fucked her hard and fast from behind. She was completely naked. Her breasts pressed against the smooth wood of the post. Her fingers digging into the wood to the point where her knuckles were white.

She bit her lower lip attempting to keep her cries from being heard.

Tywin was equally as naked. His fingers dug into her hips as he stood straight and thrusted inside her cunt from behind. The power he placed behind his thrusts equaled that of the emotions he felt during the meeting with her father today in the throne room.

What he had watched and heard from her had caused him to want her badly. He wanted her the moment she showed her claws. When she made it clear that she was Queen even without their marriage being official.

She showed that she could be in control even with her own father. And that was a power on a whole other level as Tywin himself had known it first hand.

Leaning over the back of her sweat covered body Tywin placed his lips close to her right ear.

" _You were marvelous today_."

He growled causing Hellen's legs to shake as the first of many pleasurable bursts that would rock her body tonight. She whined, a whimper slipping through her lips as she pressed her ass more against Tywin. He gave a breathy chuckle.

Watching the young woman wither underneath him drove him on. Watching her shake, feeling her pressing against him, he squeezed her hips roughly leaning back up straight and slowed his thrusts a bit, but kept them just as powerful.

"You've learned fast. Faster than most. And it's amazing to think that you're to be my wife."

Tywin groaned feeling her walls tighten more around his harden cock. He heard her gasp followed by her breathless words.

"You make it sound as if you're actually looking forward to this marriage, Tywin."

There it was his name had slipped from her lips. Only ever did it happen when he requested it, but this time it came of its own free will. Tywin stopped his thrusts and a deep rumble of amusement came from his chest.

"Should a husband not find enjoyment in his wife?"

He questioned slipping out of Hellen and turning her around to where her back was pressed against the post of the bed now. She looked up at him almost startled when she met with his green-golden iris.

"Most don't. At least not in the type of marriage we're to have."

Hellen said softly as if they weren't both standing there naked, sweaty, and fucking. Tywin hummed as his hand came wrapping around her neck and his fingers caressed her cheek.

"Yes, I would agree with you on that point. _However_ \-- "

Hellen gasped as Tywin lifted her left leg and slipped inside her again. Her eyes fluttering but refusing to look away from Tywin as he stilled inside her.

"You happen to have a future husband who is _extremely_ interested in you."

He said thrusting roughly inside her once again.


	45. Chapter 45

Hellen smiled warmly as she sat at the breakfast table with her father. Tywin sat at the head, while Hellen sat beside him. Her father sat across from her. Then her sister next to her father and Jaime sat across from Brienne, making Jaime and Hellen sit side by side.

"There's still talk about war in the North. What do toy plan on doing about Stannis Baratheon?"

Jaime looked up at Selwyn in question. Hellen couldn't help but smile more as she took a sip of her water.

"Father please, not at the breakfast table."

Selwyn glanced at his youngest and gave her a questionable glance.

"I merely want to make sure that my girls are being taken care of as best as possible. You can blame an old man for that can you?"

"I assure you Lord Selwyn, that your daughters are well protected."

Jaime reassured looking at both the women at the table. Tywin swallowed his food and relaxed back into his chair.

"Yes, they couldn't be betrothed to anyone that could offer better protection than what us Lannisters can."

Selwyn gave a hesitant nod as he looked to Tywin. Hellen could tell that her father was treading lightly at the moment.

"Speaking of marriage."

Selwyn said clearing his throat he looked between both men. Jaime and Tywin both looked to the man. Hellen and Brienne looked at one another. Hellen couldn't help but think about what Jaime had told her about Brienne.

"The dowry has yet to be discussed and I think that, if it's suitable with your grace, I would like to speak upon that sometime today."

Tywin gave a hum of acknowledgment as he looked from Selwyn to Hellen. She felt his eyes upon her and looked from her sister to him. She noticed a strange look, one that she couldn't read.

"Yes, it will give the sisters time to breathe."

Tywin said as he looked back at Selwyn with a nod. Hellen's father nodded as well. Happy that they could come to an agreement.

▪-▪-▪-▪

"I'm worried."

Hellen said looking out the small line of stones as they walked along the inner part of the garden. Brienne escorted her sister, looking forward as she walked slowly. Guards behind them every step of the way.

"I believe we're all worried."

Brienne said with a cold tone. Hellen looked at her sister with a deep frown.

'She still hasn't forgiven herself.'

Hellen thought to herself. She swallowed and stopped walking causing her sister to do the same.

"I'm worried about you. There's a killer on the loose looking for us Lannisters. We're having to be guarded day and night. What is to happen if this killer isn't caught?"

Brienne looked to her sister. She gave her a saddened look. Turning to face her, Brienne placed her hand on Hellen's shoulder.

"You just called us Lannisters. We are not yet Lannisters, Hellen. And you must not worry about me, Ser Jaime would never allow anything to happen to me. And I wouldn't go down without a fight, you know that better than anyone."

Hellen sighed deeply grabbing up her sister's hand and holding it in her own. Brienne seemed rather taken back by the action.

"I'm sorry for causing you such heart ache sister. I never meant to hurt you. That day during lunch I -- "

Brienne shook her head quickly.

"Jaime explained everything to me."

Hellen's eyes widened and her mouth gaped for a moment. So Jaime had once again played the middle man and had helped them both out? Hellen sighed deeply and smiled a bit. She brushed her blonde hair back behind her ear causing Brienne to smile a bit.

"Your hair is getting longer, I'm not use to seeing you with longer hair."

"Tywin refuses to allow me to cut it short again."

"Tywin?"

Brienne cocked a brow as she removed herself from Hellen. Hellen's view became questionable for a moment.

"I've never heard you call him anything other than 'his grace' or 'Lord Tywin' Hellen."

She felt her cheeks warm as she cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, you know...."

Hellen noticed a baffled look from Brienne causing her to become more embarrased. She coughed and looked away, pulling her dress up and walking away in embarrassment.

"Don't read so into it, sister!"

Hellen called out having sworn she heard her sister mutter under her breath.


	46. Chapter 46

Hellen was standing by the edge of the water at the river where Tywin would often fish when a messenger boy had been sent to find her. Brienne had left her some time ago to go and make arrangements with Jaime once he was done speaking with her father.

Hellen and her two remaining guards followed back the boy after he had informed her that Tywin wished to see her.

However, Hellen noticed quickly something wasn't right.

"That's not the correct way."

Hellen informed the boy causing him to stop. He turned around and looked at her. She noticed the slight look of unease upon his face.

"My lady?"

"That's the opposite way in which we need to go."

She explained. One of the guards stepped forward.

"You, boy! What are you trying to pull!"

He shouted giving the boy a look that meant he wanted an answer now. The boy backed away quickly from the guard a fearful look in his eyes.

"I won't ask again!"

The guard yelled this time drawing his sword startling Hellen. The boy gasped as he backed away more toward a brush, his back against it. The guard moved forward but before he could strike the young man he was struck from the side.

Hellen yelled, watching as the guard was attacked by a cloaked figure. Stabbed in the belly and his stomach sliced open from the side. Blood spewed everywhere as Hellen screamed again horrified to what she witnessed.

The guard dropped to his knees, his sword sliding from his dead hand toward Hellen.

Her instinct told her to grab the sword and protect herself, but the other guard grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"My lady run! Run now!"

He ordered causing Hellen to panic and turn on her heels and flee. She ran holding her dress in her hands as she kicked off her heels and rushed barefoot through the winding garden. She heard the screams of the guard or the attacker -- she didn't know.

All she knew is that she had to make it back to the castle, back to safety.

She ran fast enough to where her lungs burned and her feet felt as if they were going to bleed hitting the stone walk so hard. She didn't look back, she knew better than to glance back even for a second.

Emerging from the garden she seen the outer part of the castle and screamed for help. Her cries she could have sworn could be heard from all over the castle as she ran up the stairs. More guards came running to her aid as she collapsed on the landing of the stairwell.

She clung to a guard frantically. She nearly pulled him to the ground as she cried looking wide eyed at the man. It was obvious that he was just as frantic and startled as her.

"In the garden! The garden someone tried to kill me! The guards are dead! They're dead!"

She panicked yelling as the other two guards stood beside her looking around for anyone that could pose a threat.

"Hellen! Hellen!"

Hellen glanced up the stairs and seen Jaime and Brienne both running toward her. Jaime was quick to her side standing above her looking down at her with a concerned expression. Brienne dropped to her knees while grabbing Hellen, who released the guard. She sobbed grabbing her sister and holding onto her.

"Someone tried to kill me!"

Hellen explained causing Brienne to pull her sister into her chest and hold her close.

"You're safe now. You're safe nobody will hurt you now."

She said glancing up at Jaime, who was giving orders to the guards to search rhetoric gardens. Brienne helped Hellen to her feet, noticing that she was splattered in blood. She was worried it was Hellen's, but looking over her sister quickly she took note that it must have been someone else's.

"Come we'll get you inside where it's safe. Quickly now, careful."

Brienne said softly yet with that motherly tone to her voice as she escorted Hellen inside. The young girl beyond shaken.


	47. Chapter 47

Tywin was fuming as he gazed upon Hellen's shaken form. His jaw clenched tight as he looked at her sitting there in her elder sister's embrace. His son was currently combing the gardens for the rouge intruder who had single handedly taken out two Lannister guards.

Selwyn wasn't happy either. He kept close to his youngest as well, but left the coddling up to Brienne.

"Two guards? Just two? What were you thinking?"

He scolded causing Brienne to look baffled at the older man. Hellen looked at Tywin, her once blue gaze now reddened from the stress and crying.

"Your grace, there had been four guards -- "

"Then enlighten me as to where the other two had went!"

His voice cold and rather booming in his chambers. He had been pulled away from the meeting with their father about the dowry to find his future wife covered in blood and in a panic.

"I sent them back with Brienne when she returned to the castle your grace."

Hellen said weakly looking at Tywin and the disappointment he showed. He sighed deeply through his nose, the obvious annoyance radiating from his being on this whole situation.

"Why did you not return with Lady Brienne when she came back to the castle?"

"I wanted to keep walking. I thought two guards would be enough I -- "

"You honestly believe that I would place four guards on you at all times if two would have been sufficient!"

He said scoffing and pacing toward the window. He didn't look at her then. She knew he wouldn't with how cross he was with her now. She lowered her gaze to the floor feeling defeated.

"Your grace, I'm not sure I'm pleased with this."

Selwyn said causing Tywin to scoff and kept his eyes out the window.

"And you think I am?"

"Lord Tywin, when I was informed of the attack on your family I believed you when you told me I had nothing to worry about when it came to the safety of my daughters. But now I see that's not the case."

Tywin's head whipped toward the man with a gaze that was beyond deadly and stern.

"And what do you see, Lord Selwyn? Hm? What is it that your cunning eyes are able to see? The fact that your daughter - my future wife - Is covered in another man's blood or the fact that she's beyond shaken! Tell me what do you see that I don't!"

Selwyn backed down quickly looking at Tywin baffled from his sudden and unexpected outburst. He hadn't believed a man like Tywin Lannister to become so upset over something that hadn't concerned his own family. Hellen and he wasn't even married yet and he acted with such an anger it was unlike him.

"Everyone, leave the room. I need to speak with his grace in private."

Hellen said pulling from her sister and standing from the chair. Brienne glanced from her to their father. The man looked at his daughter for a moment, a slight pause, before clearing the room.

Brienne stood from her seat and looked from her sister to Tywin. She lowered her eyes for a moment before walking and following her father out of the room. Once the doors closed Tywin arched a brow looking at Hellen.

"You've cleared the room. Now what?"

"Now? Now I apologize for the inconvenience and beg that you don't blame anyone other than myself."

Tywin scoffed and in three long strides he was before Hellen. He stood there gazing down at her. He looked into those eyes of hers. Her eyes that if only held more green would seem like Lannister eyes.

"You seek forgiveness?"

"I do."

Tywin huffed and glanced away looking out the window again. His hands clapped behind his back slowly came undone and suprised Hellen by his fingers grazing her stomach.

"Stop acting like a fool. Think about your well being more than anyone else's here. Your life is worth ten of anyone."

Hellen's eyes widened. Her hands reaching up and grabbing hold of Tywin's. She held onto his hand looking him in the eyes as he turned his head to look at her.

"Tywin... you can't say tha -- "

"You're to bare my child. You're to be my Queen."

He moved even closer to her. His eyes holding such a harsh gaze that it startles even Hellen.

"You are important in more ways that you'd ever stop to think. Jaime is my heir, but you, you will give the heir to the throne. Our child will rule all seven kingdoms long after I am gone -- "

Hellen stood upon her toes and pressed her lips to Tywin. She startled the man at first. His serious talk cut short by her. He didn't complain however, instead he kissed her back, both his hands grabbing the sides of her face and holding her close.

But of course a knock came at Tywin's door.

"Your grace! We found something!"


	48. Chapter 48

Tywin stood before his small council fuming. The item in question found was a blade. The blade had been found thrown off the garden path and behind a brush not far from the scene of the attack. The weapon however --

"I can assure you this is hand crafted by someone in Drone."

Varys said looking down at the balde that was still coated in blood. Tyrion tapped his fingers against the table looking at the blade.

"So, everything is pointing toward Oberyn after all it seems."

He spoke up causing Hellen, Pycelle, and Varys to look at him. Tywin's eyes kept upon the blade. Hellen swore that he was going to set the weapon on fire with the smoldering inside his eyes.

"Or it's just set to look that way."

He said again causing Hellen to frown deeply.

"Someone with a grudge against the man trying to set him up by attempting to kill me? Sounds like a lot of trouble to go through."

Hellen replied causing Tyrion to look at her. Varys shifted in his seat.

"You did say that the perpetrator was fast, yet they did not catch you when you ran? It does make sense, my lady."

"To send a message then?"

Hellen said sounding angry and confused. It was true though, the attacker was extremely fast and yet they had not been able to catch her when she had run.

"Perhaps. Perhaps you've angered someone?"

Pycelle spoke up though he mostly mumbled as he glanced from Hellen to Tywin, who's eyes were still on the blade.

"Believe me, I've made it my job to keep from making enemies as much as possible."

Hellen spat causing Pycelle to lower his gaze and mumble something under his breath.

"Whatever the case -- "

Tyrion said looking at his father.

"Someone is after lady Hellen and we need to do something about it. Whether it be more guards or -- "

"I refuse to have more guards. If I am to become Queen I want King's Landing to feel like my home, not like a prison!"

Hellen yelled causing her voice to bounce off the walls of the open meeting room. It was just then the doors opened and Kevan had entered the room. He walked quickly to the table and gave a quick nod of the head as his respectful bow before taking his seat.

"Did you find anything else?"

Tywin finally spoke up his eyes flicking from the blade to his younger brother. Kevan frowned deeply and looked around the table.

"Nothing. Whoever it was that had attacked lady Hellen fleed the area long before we arrived. Ser Jaime still has his men out looking while lady Brienne is helping -- "

"My sister should be inside where it's safe not out looking for someone who killed two armed guards right in front of me like it was nothing at all."

Hellen said her harsh tone turning lighter and filled with concern. Kevan gave a small smile.

"I said the same, but lady Brienne insisted on trying to track down who attempted to harm her little sister, as she put it."

"Well, with no leads and our only two wittiness dead as they were slain by the killer, what are we to do?"

Varys questioned looking around the table. Tywin sat there silent thinking. It was obvious to everyone in the room that he was thinking about what to do with this situation. It was only when Tywin turned his attention toward Hellen did things seem to take an unexpected turn.

"Everyone leave us. I need to speak with Lady Hellen."

And turn things did.


	49. Chapter 49

"Invite him to our wedding?"

Hellen gasped looking wide eyed at Tywin. She couldn't believe that she had just heard those words slip from his mouth. Inviting the man who it seemed fairly obvious was trying to kill them to their wedding was a huge shocker. Huge. Tywin sighed deeply as he poured some wine for him and her both. He handed her the cup and returned to his seat.

"I understand your concerns completely, but you have to trust me."

"I trusted you the moment you said you'd protect my sister from harm, only to have your protection for unseen!"

Tywin's jaw clenched as he glanced away for a moment then looked back at her.

"She's still alive and unharmed. Besides, she's well off since she's to become lady of the Rock. Your protection is important, Hellen."

"Which is why I don't understand the reasoning behind why you intent to invite a man ready to kill the Lannisters and apparently myself."

She stated standing from her chair and walking around it. Tywin watched the woman closely from his chair. He understood her concern, he honestly did, but her actions toward this were starting to draw on his nerves.

"Hellen, sit down. Stop acting like a -- "

"A child? But I am one am I not? I'm most certainly young enough to be your granddaughter."

She said turning her back to him. Tywin rose quickly causing Hellen to glance over her shoulder fast enough to see Tywin glare her way.

"You are young, yes, but you've more than shown you can act as a lady three times your age. Which I highly suggest you start doing immediately."

He said causing her mouth to part in shock.

"We will invite Prince Oberyn to the wedding. We will act as if we know absolutely nothing of his involvement. And when the time comes, we will catch him in the act and we will make sure that he and whoever else is behind all of this pays for what they have done to this family."

Tywin said his voice calming with each passing word. He inhaled deeply, moving from the head of the table and around to Hellen. He reached out for her and placed his hand upon her cheek. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"I swore to protect you. You are apart of this family now. Married yet or not. You are mine."

He growled the last part with a deep breath pulling Hellen in closer to him, holding her against his strong chest.


	50. Chapter 50

"He's going to what?"

Brienne looked at her younger sister. They sat in her room. Jaime present as he stood behind Brienne as she sat in her chair. Hellen nodded.

"He's going to invite Prince Oberyn to our wedding. He thinks he can bait the man out and catch him in the act."

Jaime scoffed and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"It's a good plan, but there has to be some other way of going about this."

"Jaime, he cannot use my sister as bait!"

"Tywin never said he was going to specifically use me as bait, sister. He said all of this is to just bait him out."

"Are we even sure it's Oberyn? The trail that's been left behind. A note, a weapon, it seems too obvious."

Jaime noted causing Hellen to frown even more.

"If not him then who? I myself thought that as well, until I was attacked. Because what person besides Prince Oberyn has a big enough grudge against the Lannisters than a man who's sister was killed by Tywin Lannister's command?"

Jaime looked at Hellen. He frowned deeply.

"She has a point. The man didn't seem all too pleased at the royal wedding with Joffery. Who's to say he isn't behind everything."

"Tyrion even told me that he had a grudge against your father Jaime."

Hellen said looking at the older man. Jaime sighed deeply and shook his head.

"I'm worried this is all going to go horribly wrong. What if you end up dead? Killed by this so called plan?"

Hellen frowned. Jaime was extremely worried that much was certain. To be honest so was she. But she couldn't allow her fears to show. She had already tried to be killed once, she wouldn't risk her sister having the same happen to her.

She would be brave for her sister.

"We have to try."

She spoke softly. Jaime looked away for a moment, he couldn't bare the idea of her dying, not on his watch.

"Alright, but I'll be right beside you."

"As will I."

They both told her. Hellen sighed deeply and couldn't help but give them a warm smile.

"Thank you. Both of you."


	51. Chapter 51

"We can't allow for our house to look weak."

Jaime frowned looking to his father. It was early the next morning. Jaime had noticed a change in his father that startled him.

He noticed a softness.

Tywin Lannister was anything but a man who would never show any type of weakness, and soften emotions above all else. But Jaime could see it. He could see it all too well.

"You really do care for her don't you?"

His question caused his father to harden his gaze. His smoldering green-golden eyes attempting to burn holes into Jaime, but the young man didn't feel threatened by them at all.

Because he knew the odd truth.

"What I care for is the legacy of my house. My father nearly distorted our house and name, it took me years to build it back to its former glory. Then you and your sister tarnish it once again with rumors and lies."

He scolded sitting on his throne. Jaime sighed deeply and placed both his hands over his sword. His white cape gone, it had been for a while, but he still wore his armor -- his Lannister armor.

"But the way you treat her. The way you look at her. You're both starting to seem -- "

"Don't say it."

Tywin stopped his son from speaking any further. Jaime arched a brow, watching his father seeming to for once show that he was fighting emotions. An inner battle was raging inside him. Jaime could see it all too well.

"She cares for you."

He whispered, causing his father to scoff and look from his son. Jaime's lips parted slowly as he edged forward a bit.

"She knew you were only marrying her for her dowry. She told me, months ago. Yet she is still willing to marry you, to give you sons, knowing that you had only her money in mind."

Tywin slowly looked up to his son, shock clear across his face given by Jaime's words.

"No noble woman like Hellen would continue to wish to be in a marriage proposal to a man that only wanted her money, if she didn't have at least some type of feelings for him."

"You speak as if you know her so well."

"But I do. She is my friend. She helped save my life from Bolton's men. She negotiated with Lord Bolton to have me returned to you. I watched helplessly as his men almost raped her -- "

"That's enough."

Jaime hushed when his father snapped at him and rose from his throne. Jaime took a step back and looked up at his father, who was glaring back at him. His lips twitching as he silently walked away from Jaime, leaving his son standing there by the throne, questioning as to where his father was headed so quickly.

  
Hellen sat in Tywin's chambers doing some cross stitching by the open window. She kept her eyes on the rose she was working on. The rose that had begun to wrap around the golden lion she was halfway through working on when the chamber door came flying open.

Hellen looked up quickly more than prepared to grab the small blade she had beside her in her basket for protection. But she eased up when she seen it was Tywin. She barely had time to put her things down into the basket when he made his way before her.

She tensed when he unexpectedly grabbed both sides of her cheeks and crashed his lips down upon hers. Shutting her eyes, she wrapped her fingers around Tywin's shoulders and hung onto him for her life as he moved her around and pulled her down onto his lap as he sat in the chair where she just sat.

"Y-Your grace?"

She asked breathlessly as she felt his hands moving all over her body unlacing strands and strings to remove her clothing.

"Hellen, are you with child yet?"

His hushed voice startled her. She shook her head and he grunted. He pulled off her corset and tossed it to the ground.

"Then, let us try again."

He growled giving kisses to her neck causing her to sigh and press into his body.


	52. Chapter 52

A gasp slipped from her lips as she was slid down over Tywin's awaiting cock. Eyes fluttered closed as Hellen sat fully sheathing his long cock inside of her.

Hellen arched her back and rocked her hips against Tywin's. Her body completely naked and her clothing pooled around the two of them. Her eyes fluttering as she looked to the ceiling. She could feel his fingers digging into her skin as she shifted back and forth. His lips attacking the soft skin of her chest. Tywin was making sure he'd leave his marks on her for her eyes to admire later.

"Tywin..."

She moaned swallowing the thick saliva that built in the back of her throat. She could feel him in her belly hitting her just right as she moved. Whining when she felt his teeth clamp down upon her nipple, Hellen glanced down and seen Tywin lavishing her erect bud with his tongue.

Her hands moved up and behind the back of his head, where she grabbed some of his hair and tugged on it causing him to look up at her.

There was a fire in those green eyes of his. A fire that Hellen had never seen before. A fire that actually startled her. Tywin was looking at her in a manner that he never had prior.

And it scared the living hell out of her.

"That's it. Ride me."

He whispered. His hands moved from her hips and toward her ass. Her fingers dug into the skin of her plump cheeks which caused her to gasp. She started to go from rocking to bouncing. Tywin watched her almost in awe as her breasts hopped with her movement. Her cunt tightened around him to an almost painful point.

Had she not been wet it may have been extremely painful. But there was enough excitement between her legs to the point where she was soaking Tywin's britches.

"Even when you're fucking me, you do it so gracefully. You make it seem like you're not wanton. Like my cock isn't buried inside of you."

Hellen cried out. Tywin's talking and the deep rumble of his voice pushed Hellen over the edge causing her to shutter as she kept going. She came but continued to ride him. Tywin grunted feeling her walls clenching almost unbearable around his shaft.

He couldn't help but chuckle as his lips kissed under her chin around her jaw.

"Such a good girl."

He whispered bucking up into her. Continuing to draw out her orgasm for as long as possible while struggling to reach his own.


	53. Chapter 53

"You look marvelous, my lady!"

A maid gasped seeing Hellen dressed in her wedding gown. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and seen a young woman whom she did not recognize. A young woman with exceedingly long blonde hair dressed in a deep red wedding gown with gold speckles throughout the pattern.

Hellen frowned smoothing out her dress.

"I don't feel marvelous."

She replied causing the maid to frown looking at her mistress. Hellen glanced at the maid and waved her off, not feeling like explaining anything to the young woman. The seamstress chuckled a bit as she pulled out the gown a bit.

"Your royal wedding is in a week and you're saying that your ladyship doesn't feel how she looks?"

Hellen looked at the old woman. She was old enough to be Hellen's own mother or maybe an older aunt. Regardless, the woman was old enough to have seen a few weddings in her day.

"I don't feel marvelous because I shouldn't."

Hellen explained. The seamstress gave a slight chuckle as she pinned a fabric piece together around her hips. She looked at Hellen in the reflection of the mirror.

"Every bride should feel marvelous in their gown. Tell me if you do not -- "

"It's not the gown. The gown is beyond beautiful and I thank you for it."

Hellen said rubbing her hands together in a worried manner. The seamstress halted her work and looked up at Hellen.

"What troubles you child?"

She asked although Hellen just kept her gaze at her reflection in the mirror.

"The future of my family."

  
Hellen hurried down the hallway to the dinning hall where Tywin had requested her presences. When she arrived she had not expected to see the guests that were here.

"Lady Hellen, my daughter Cersei and her husband Loras Tyrell."

Tywin introduced the three of them.

"Cersei, Loras, my bride to be Hellen of Tarth."

Loras smiled warmly and approached Hellen. He reached out and gave her a kiss on the hand unexpectedly. Hellen couldn't help but blush from the unexpected action. Loras seen this and showed her a cheeky smirk.

"Lovely to meet you, Lady Hellen."

"Likewise Lord Loras."

She replied with a small curtsy. It was then Hellen was approached by Cersei. The woman looked at Hellen as if she were an enemy. As if Hellen had taken her spot as Queen, but that had been Margaery who had done so prior, not Hellen.

"Lady Hellen."

"Lady Cersei."

Cersei gave a slight chuckle. This wasn't their first meeting. Their first had been when Cersei had personally thanked her and her sister for bringing her brother back home to her and the family. That was during Joffery's wedding.

"Tell me, how does someone like yourself catch my father's eye?"

She mused quietly just enough for Hellen to hear. The woman looked at Cersei knowing full and well that she had never liked her from the start. Hellen just gave a small smile.

"With my money of course."

Hellen said giving a small curtsy as she walked around a very stunned Cersei. Hellen could see Tywin sitting at the head of the table arching his brow as he watched Hellen make her way toward him. She sat beside him to his left just as the other family entered the room.

Brienne and Jaime stopped in the doorway at the sight of Cersei. Tyrion didn't seem all too enthused to see his sister either. It was only when their uncle, Kevan, made his way around them and greeted his niece did the other three resume their way to the table.

"Sister."

"Brother."

Jaime and Cersei greeted one another.

"Little brother."

"Hello sister."

Cersei and Tyrion spoke.

"Lady Cersei."

"Hello Lady Brienne."

The two of them said while the boys were greeting Loras. Tywin sighed deeply watching his family interacting with one another. He took a sip of his wine before glancing at Hellen, who seemed to be more interested with the food on the table rather than the family.

Suppressing a chuckle, Tywin leaned over toward her, his lips brushing against her ear.

"You seem more interested in the food rather than your own family. Tell me, are you eating for two yet?"

Tywin's gruff voice questioned sending a shiver down her spine. Hellen turned her head ever so slightly and smiled unsure like at Tywin.

"I'm not sure yet. I might be. But I won't know till later."

She replied looking at the older man. She felt his hand fall upon hers on the arm of her chair. This notion. This notion was unexpected but not unwelcome. She merely looked at Tywin.

"Are you going soft on me, my lion?"

She questioned causing Tywin's lips to nearly curl upward. He gazed at her with a mischievous look. Leaning back in his chair he allowed his hand to linger for a moment to longer before drawing away completely.

"So, will your Lord Father be joining us?"

Tywin questioned glancing Brienne's way. She looked at him quickly her gaze pulled from Cersei.

"No. I'm afraid my father isn't feeling well."

She apologized. Hellen shifted slightly in her seat looking to her sister.

"Is he alright?"

"Merely tired I believe."

Brienne said with at small nod toward her sister. Hellen slowly nodded back. She adjusted in her seat to a more upright and proper position.

"Well, let's eat."

Tywin announced and dinner begun.


	54. Chapter 54

Hellen sighed as she relaxed with her back against the bed. She looked up at the canopy. Her eyes heavy as she was tired from today. A few guest had arrived prior to the royal wedding. Cersei and Ser Loras were two of them. Although there would be many, many more Lords and Ladies coming Hellen couldn't help but find this whole event a waste of time.

It was a waste of time and gold. Time because they could easily have been married off to one another quickly months ago. Gold because it was such a grand event. Then again she was marrying a king.

Putting her hand over her stomach she laid there thinking of Tywin's question tonight. Was she with child? They had been trying for a very long time with no luck at all. Her mother had been able to give children, so why was Hellen having such difficulty in doing the same?

Glancing sideways when she felt the bed shift down she seen Tywin lean over her. He seen her hand resting upon her belly and traced his own over hers. She shown him a weak smile moving her hand to grab his own.

"You do seem as if you're turning soft."

Tywin chuckled a bit. His gaze soft and unlike his usual stone cold gaze that he showed to so many people.

"Soft? Hardly."

He mused. Hellen arched a brow. Tywin was most certainly acting strange. He was acting very strange.

"Then what would you call it? Nearly a year ago you wouldn't have looked twice at me and now you can't keep your hands off me."

She pointed out.

"What's changed?"

The question came out as a whisper. A whisper that was so quiet had Tywin not been looking at her he wouldn't have heard her ask the question. He looked at her and thought for a moment. She had asked him if he was turning soft. The more he laid there beside her thinking the more he came to believe it true. Why else would he act in such a manner if it weren't?

"Jaime informed me that you found out my true intentions behind this marriage."

She looked at him and frowned. Her thumb started to rub his hand slowly. Her gaze locked with his own as she laid there.

"My dowry."

"Yes."

"I knew there had to be a reason behind why you chose me."

"Hellen, listen to me."

Tywin said his eyes narrowing a bit. She knew that he was turning serious. It was a thing he always did when he became this way. Seriousness was always Tywin, but there were times when he was more so than not.

"At first yes. My extentions were to marry you simply for your dowry. My family is in a financial crisis with the Iron Bank due to war and Robert borrowing money from me. I needed something to help support my family until I could get things fixed. You were the answer to that."

Hellen laid there listening. She kept rubbing his hand with her thumb, Tywin making no motion to stop her actions as he spoke.

"I had no intentions for heirs because of Jaime. I has no intentions to open my heart. Yet here I lay. Next to a young woman whom I'm desperate to have my son conceived in her womb."

"You honestly can't expect me to believe this?"

"You honestly expect me to lie? For what reason would I have to lie to you? You are fully behind carrying my child. What cruel reason would there be for lying to you about this?"

Hellen stopped rubbing Tywin's hand and sat up on her elbows. He looked at her and she at him. Her frown said it all. It showed the distrust she had in this whole conversation. Tywin could see it clear as day.

"You've attempted to manipulate me once already."

His brow arched.

"You tried to turn me against my sister."

"To get that silly idea about you being her ward out of your head. I need you here with me."

Hellen scoffed and laid back down. She looked back at the canopy. Laying there quietly as Tywin watched.

"I need you to become the woman I know you can be. My wife, my Queen, my lady."

He said softly leaning over and kissing her exposed shoulder. Hellen sighed softly. Tywin's lips trailed across her shoulder and toward her neck.

"You are mine and I am yours. I need you here with me fully. I can't have you being distracted."

She gasped feeling Tywin's fingers sliding up her gown and floating over her opening between her legs. She closed her eyes and arched her lower back pressing herself against his hand more.

"Hellen, I need you."

He all but groaned against her ear. Biting her bottom lip she turned her face toward him to kiss him. He kissed her back.


	55. Chapter 55

Bells rung out all throughout the Kingdom. The day had come. The royal wedding. The Kingdom flourished with guests from all around Westeros and even beyond. It was a rather big event and for Hellen that was trouble.

Hellen stood in the middle of the outer waiting area of the Sept. Her father locked in arm with her. She looked at him, he smiled weakly at her.

"You look extravagant."

Hellen glanced to her father and smiled sadly. Selwyn returned the expression. He rubbed her wrist.

"What's wrong? Hellen?"

Her sad smile fluttered a little. She looked in her father's eyes and seen the concern. He went to question her further, but the doors opened. They looked forward. Their eyes straight ahead.

"It's time."

She muttered taking one step forward having her father escort her through the doors.

The whole room free silent as she looked among the crowd of people. Hellen was dressed in the golden ballgown type of dress that the seamstress had been working on for the last month. It was beautiful and made her golden locks seem that much more golden.

Everyone had their eyes on her. Everyone. Everyone including Tywin himself. Hellen noticed that he wasn't looking at anyone else but her. She was the center of his attention which caused her to blush. She never did enjoy having all eyes on her and now that she was about to become a Queen she supposed that was just something she would have to get used to after all.

Selwyn handed her off to Tywin and bowed returning to his spot amongst the crowd. Hellen was shaking as she looked up to Tywin. Her eyes widened ever-so-slightly from the smile that graced his lips.

She had never once seen him smile. But now he most certainly was and it was hard for anyone to miss.

"My lords and ladies -- "

The priest began as he looked around the room. Hellen could not bring herself to look to any one or anything else other than Tywin's smile. It was so genuine and seemingly warm that it even reached his eyes.

And it was something that she'd never forget.


	56. Chapter 56

Music was being played and food was served. Hellen sat beside Tywin at the large table that was sat in the garden. His family joining him at the table as well as Hellen's. Jaime, Cersei, Tyrion and Loras sat to the left of Tywin while Hellen's family sat to the right of her. Her sister and her father.

"Congratulations on your marriage little sister."

Brienne whispered looking to her. Hellen couldn't help but smile and nod her head. The fact that her sister seemed even remotely happy for her was a shock. Brienne hadn't seemed too thrilled with this marriage, but her congratulations whether it be genuine or forced, put her raging mind at ease.

"Now you are next, dear sister."

Hellen couldn't help but tease causing Brienne to smile softly. She looked at her little sister before reaching out and pulling her toward her by the back of her neck. She kissed her forehead a great suprise to Hellen.

"You haven't done that since I was twelve."

Hellen pointed out causing Brienne to chuckle and release her.

"I suppose I haven't been emotional enough to do so."

She said her voice wavering a bit. Hellen reached out and grasped her sister's hand to give it a squeeze. They looked at each other, smiling.

"Yes, I'm sure Lady Brienne is rather anxious to become lady of the Rock."

Tywin said sipping his wine looking at his wife and his sister-in-law. Brienne lowered her gaze to the table.

"Of course your grace. It's a great honor to be picked by your son."

"And actually be cared about."

Hellen pushed causing a rose color to spread across Brienne's cheeks. Hellen chuckled a bit picking up her own wine glass and drinking from it. She glanced at Tywin and noticed he was looking at her with a rather -- mischievous expression.

His brow arched. Head tilted downward. A near crooked smirk upon his lips. His green-golden eyes seeming lustful to Hellen.

"What? You're blind if you can't see it. Jaime cares about her and she him."

Hellen said continuing to sip her wine only to nearly gag on it when she gasped. Tywin slid his hand under the table cover and out of eyesight to slip his hand across Hellen's lap and have his hand dip down toward the middle of her legs.

"I see just fine. I do happen to know what love looks like, my lady."

Hellen lowered her glass and squeezing her legs together preventing Tywin's hand from slipping any further.

"My apologies. I was merely making small talk."

Tywin snorted looking to his new wife with that smirk. She seen it for it was hard to miss.

"You know, I've been told recently that my son isn't the only one who looks this way at someone."

Hellen sat there. She didn't know at first what he was implying, But she had several guesses as to what he meant. She gave a small and warm smile while she tried to understand. Surely he wasn't speaking about himself?

True she noticed he had been more rambunctious when it came to their... love life. But everything else was as it had always been. A bit more flirtatious maybe, but as time progressed it was expected. For a man can never stay cold for long when he has a lady to warm him and his bed.

"Sure the lady is extremely lucky whoever she may be."

Hellen said putting her cup back down. Tywin chuckled and squeezed her leg before releasing her just as the bard started to strum a tune Hellen had not heard in the longest time. Holding her breathe she knew that tune.

_"A coat of Gold a coat of Red"_

She swallowed anxiously. The song a reminder to all who should ever be stupid enough to appose her King husband.

_"A Lion still has Claws"_

Her eyes gazed about the crowd trying to find a distraction from the fearful song. As she looked out onto the people she noticed a man sitting at a table with a woman. The man was looking at her. She knew this man from Joffery's own wedding.

It was Prince Oberyn.

_"And so he spoke and so he spoke"_

His eyes were like fire. Brown trees burning. Hellen felt her chest tightening the longer she kept eye contact with the man. The rest of the world going deaf to her. All she could hear was her slowly climbing heart beat echoing in her ears.

_"That Lord of Castamere"_

Prince Oberyn lowered his head a bit and raised his glass. He motioned it toward her. A gesture if one would say for a congratulations. Hellen watched as his smirk grew a bit before he touched it to his lips.

_"And now the rains weep on his Halls"_

Hellen gripped her palm tightly to try and ease herself. Her grip so tight that her hand was beginning to hurt. Her heart racing now. Her chest heaving heavily and quick, yet quiet.

Then suddenly a hand fell upon hers snapping her attention to its beholder.

Seeing Tywin giving her that look. She knew he was silently telling her to settle herself and that she need not worry. Gazing into those bight green and golden filled eyes she seen something. She seen something that eased her heart rate and caused her to relax.

She saw protection.

_"With no one left to hear"_


	57. Chapter 57

"I suppose I must congratulate you."

Hellen turned at the sound of the voice. She was suprised to see Cersei had been the one to make the comment. The woman stood there with a smile that, much like her father, did not reach her eyes.

"Congratulations have been something I've been receiving all day."

Hellen muttered causing the woman's brow to arch.

"Most of them forced, a few actually sincere. So which will yours be?"

Obviously Hellen was no longer as drunk as before. Not after Oberyn had come to dance with her and spoke to her in the manner he had. Tywin had seen to it that she sobered up in case something happened.

So here she was nearly sober and showing Cersei that she was well aware of these games.

"Your father is King. He's feared more than he's loved. Tywin Lannister. So many titles he has or has had -- now King of the Seven Kingdoms is one of them. And now that I have become his wife, a woman that only a few people know thanks to her father and sister, is married to Tywin Lannister. So, which congratulations is it you give me, Lady Cersei?"

Cersei smirked. She couldn't help it she just did.

"You're very clever. It's no wonder father has picked you."

"That's not the only reason why, but we'll chalk it up to that being one of the reasons."

Hellen said taking a sip of water from her cup as she stood under the tent where food was being served. She had managed to slip away for a moment.

Tywin still sat at the main table watching everything unfold between his young wife and his daughter. Kevan glanced at his brother and gave a small chuckle.

"Your wife, my newly dear sister, seems to be enjoying herself."

Tywin hummed as he kept his eyes on Hellen. He had chatted and eaten a bit from his plate, but every so often he found himself searching for Hellen amongst the crowd.

"Yes. Though it troubles me to see Cersei so chalant with her."

Kevan couldn't help but chuckle and bit and smirk. He understood the whole scene perfectly. Cersei was often so snake more than a lion. Everyone knew it.

"I'm sure your daughter and your wife are just talking about the marriage."

Kevan reassured. Tywin hummed and brought his cup to his lips sipping it slowly. His hovering gaze never leaving her body.


	58. Chapter 58

"You look lovely."

Cersei commented causing Hellen to turn and notice the once queen. Hellen gave a soft nod. Although the woman could tell that Cersei's small smile was indeed fake she was not going to comment on it. The fact that Cersei was willing enough to come forth and start speaking to her was enough to cause her curiosity to raise, not wanting to have the woman's anger rise to meet.

"How have you been? Busy I imagine?"

Cersei questioned glancing about the royal wedding. Although Hellen knew that the woman was trying to pry out information from her and in doing so she figured she would end up using that information for later, to want in she did not know, but she knew the woman fairly well after being under the same roof with her for nearly a year.

"Your father and I you mean?"

She questioned.

"It's more your father than I. I was willing to go find my sister after she left after your son's demise. It was your father that kept me here and it was your father that asked my hand."

"No doubt for a good reason."

Cersei commented. Hellen looked at the older woman. It was true that she was much older than herself but the fact of the matter was was that this was the old queen that she was viewing. The old Queen who have been replaced by now herself. The old Queen who she knew was not finished playing the part.

"And yet here you are and your sister, sitting at our table as Lannister and soon to be Lannister."

"When my sister marries your brother Jaime, yes. And then she will be Lady of the Rock. And their children will also rule Casterly Rock."

Cersei, Hellen could tell, wasn't pleased with that answer as her jaw set in place much like Tywin's did when something was said that he didn't agree with.

"Well now, glad to see you two getting along so well."

Hellen turned and took a step back. Jaime smiled at the both of them as he approached. Cersei, however, frowned deeply at her brother.

"You should have your eyes checked."

Cersei commented causing Jaime to cock a brow. He glanced between the new Queen and the old Queen. It was as if he was trying to determine whether the two of them were actually getting along or arguing. When he realize that neither one of them said anything after circe's comment it dawned on him that the two of them must not have been as friendly as what he had seen from the dining table.

"Come now dear sister. Hellen has been nothing but marvelous these past few months. Cut her some slack."

Cersei scoffed and once again her jaw tightened. It was obvious to Hellen that the siblings weren't exactly as close as she was led to believe. Although she figured that was mostly due to the fact that she had been sent away while he stayed here in King's Landing now engaged to her older sister.

"My, my, my the family is all together. And on such short notice might I add."

Tyrion said as he waddled forward with his cup in hand. Cersei rolled her eyes and in turn looked back out onto the Dance Floor. She shook her head slowly as her job was still clinched shut tightly. Jamie on the other hand glanced down at his younger brother who had decided to insert himself into the conversation.

"Father is watching, making sure we're all on our best behaviours."

He said sipping from his cup. None of them except for Hellen dared to look at Tywin who sat at the table. When the two of them met eyes Tywin tilted his head upward ever so slightly. Hellen in turn couldn't help but give the faintest smile toward him.

"Alas, the two most unlikely love birds out on the smallest and most simplest display of affection."

Tyrion teased as he drank more of his wine. Jaime peered toward Hellen with a grin that he rarely gave anyone other than herself. But Cersei, Cersei still held strong that frown as she glanced away quickly from viewing Hellen as she cast her eyes to the ground.

Unseen by the others at that moment.


	59. Chapter 59

"Sister?"

No sooner had Hellen left the three siblings two return back to her seat had her own sister stopped her. She looked at Brianne and noticed that her gaze was one of worry.

"Yes?"

"When Prince Obreyn, when he pulled you aside during the dance, what did he say to you?"

Brianne question. Helen blank slowly as she look to her older sister. It was true Prince Oberyn had decided he wish to dance with the new Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

When he had approached her to dance there were some things said that even Helen herself was shocked to hear him say. It was only after Tywin had come to her rescue and saved her from his words did she realize that it had not just been the three of them that had conversed with one another but the entire crowd had seen the actions taking place.

There would of course be questions regarding as to what happened with the look of fear that flickered across Hellen's own face when she came face-to-face with the horrendous words said by the prince.

"It was nothing sister. I'm fine now. It was mostly the drinking that had caused... such shock."

Brienne shook her head and looked away from her sister for a second before looking back at her. She could tell that she was angry toward her for the obvious lie.

"I am no fool little sister. He said something that stuck fear into you. As your elder and your family I beseech you to tell me what he said to you."

Hellen grew quiet. The whole world group quiet around her. It was quiet even though the noise from the band continue to play and the chatter from the people around them continued to speak. But the noise and her own head was silent.

"Come with me."

Hellen said softly as she reached out and grabbed hold of her sisters forearm to drag her off to the side of the ceremony. As the two of them grew slightly away from the crowd and the noise into a secluded area slightly by a bushel of trees and the rocky ledge of the cliff off to the right hand side buy the path toward the castle which Overlook to see. It was only then when Hellen turned toward her older sister with a deep look of worried.

"Obreyn questioned my health. He questioned how I had been fairing and how tragic it would be for a man such as Tywin to lose another wife so soon."

Hellen admitted. Brienne grabbed her sister shoulders and held her sterne. She looked into her eyes as of trying to find if there was a lie behind the words that were said. Would coming to the conclusion that her sister was actually telling the truth this time it shook her to her very core. Worry flushed through her body.

"Why would be question your health? Why unless -- "

"Unless he'd known about recent events. Sister, I believe Obryne did indeed send the man to kill me."

She said swallowing her worry that has swollen in the back of her throat. Brianne clinched her sisters arms tighter than before before pulling her and to her chest for a hug. She held her younger sibling tightly against her as if fearing a release would be the last act she'd ever have with her.

"You must inform -- "

"Tywin and I were already suspecting he had been the one to do it."

Brianne looked at her rather confused as she pulled her away from her chest long enough to examine her.

"I know you said -- but this plan has gone too far! What if he tries to kill you here and now!"

"He won't. At least not with his own hands he won't. He'd be too foolish to do that."

Hellen said holding onto her sisters own arms.

"We need solid proof that he's trying to take my life. Without that, Tywin can do nothing against him unless he wants to go to war with Drone."

"Then... we must wait until another attack occurs?"

"Or we can have him confess. If we have that, then we have him."


	60. Chapter 60

"Is everything alright?"

Tywin questioned in a hushed tone when he seen Hellen and her sister return to the table. Hellen gave him a small poliet smile and a nod.

"Just plotting against our enemies like true Lannisters."

Tywin looked at Hellen for a moment before he caught his lips trying to curl upward. But Hellen seen it. Hellen seen him fighting his smile. And then, it was in that single moment, he couldn't help but chuckle.

The small noise caused Kevan to glance shocked at the man. But Tywin ignored his brothers baffled gaze and focused instead on his new wife. He folded his hands over his knee while still fighting his smile.

"True Lannisters? We've just married and your sister has yet. But you're already acting as one."

"Do I sense... pride from you my King?"

Tywin blinked slowly, his gaze never leaving hers. It was as if the two of them were in their own little world and they were the only ones that mattered. Everyone else, well, to them there was nobody else.

"I'm a Lannister, my Queen, we're all prideful."

This time it was Hellens turn to grin and chuckle. And that's when it dawned on her. He was flirting with her. Tywin Lannister was trying to woo her. And it seems that Hellen wasn't the only one to notice.

"Perhaps it is time for the bedding ceremony?"

Cersei questioned her gaze looming from the end of the table. She had returned shortly before Hellen and her sister. Tywin sighed deeply through his nostrils. Annoyance. Hellen was able to spot it easily now.

"It has been a rather trying day. Perhaps rest is needed."

Hellen said placing her hand over her stomach to remind Tywin what might rest within her. His eyes flickering from her hand to her eyes. The one side of his lips twitched upward.

"There will be no ceremony, but we shall retire."

Tywin said standing to his feet. He rose to his feet and took Hellen's hand and for a brief moment, Hellen noticed a softness to his gaze.

One that she had never seen before.


	61. Chapter 61

Slowly opening her eyes, Hellen was met with the morning light peering through the windows of their room. She sighed deeply, inhaling the sweet bold sent of Tywin's naked body that held her.

She couldn't help but smile as she laid there along side of him, he held her tightly. They had sex last night as they had managed to put each other into the mood and then retired for the night afterwards.

Now waking up together was something all too familiar yet different.

Hellen was officially Queen.

She was Queen and he was her King.

It was strange. Not long ago Hellen had been completely against the idea altogether. She wanted no part in ruling. She wanted no part in the marriage except to protect her sister.

And now as she laid there beside Tywin she couldn't help but feel something swelling inside her - and not the suspected child.

No it was an emotion that she had never had. A swelling in her chest. A true happiness that she couldn't describe.

Slowly slipping out of bed Hellen sighed deeply the cold morning air hitting her naked body. She shivered as she walked quietly across the room to the bowl where she would wash her face.

Pouring the water into the bowl she dipped her hands into the icy water and splashed it upon her face. Her body shivered. Opening her eyes she glanced in the mirror before her seeing Tywin's sleeping form still under the sheets.

She smiled softly before dipping her head back down and splashing more water onto her face. When she opened her eyes this time, however, Hellen did not see the peaceful scene as before.

Her eyes widened as she yelled out, seeing a stranger dressed in all black wearing only a mask.

The same mask her last attacker had worn.

Her scream awoke Tywin with a startle as he witnessed the black figure rush his wife. She stepped to the left just in time to miss the dagger that lunged for her stomach.

" ** _Guards! Guards!_** "

Tywin bellowed out as he climbed out of bed with such a quickness for a man his age it was unbelievable. Tywin rushed for his sword that he kept close to the bed all while Hellen was rushed again, but this time grabbed the mask man by the wrists as he slammed her into the marble pillar.

"Who are you!"

She screamed kicking him best she could while keeping the dagger away from her body. The man said nothing, merely hissing and grunting as he attempted to plunge the steely blade into the side of her throat.

" _Hellen_!"

Tywin yelled out rushing the attacker with his sword. It was only when the masked man grabbed Hellen just right and swung her around to face Tywin, did he stop his attack.

Hellen gasped and attempted to claw at the man who held her, blade to her throat now. Tywin's burning gaze could have set the man on fire, bursting into flames, if only that was true enough.

"Release her."

He ordered. The man didn't say or make a motion to do as Tywin ordered.

So there they stood, Tywin and Hellen both naked as the day they were born, in a stand off against someone who was trying to kill her. And it was painfully obvious to all of them as the seconds ticked away.

The guards weren't coming.


	62. Chapter 62

"I won't say it again."

Tywin growled. The intent to kill was radiating from him. If he had his opening, he would surely take it.

"You will listen closely, Lannister."

The man finally spoke. His voice deep. Someone into their years of age from the sound of it. Hellen stood there and inhaled deeply, grasping on to the man's arm tightly, blade pressed against her neck.

"You give my master what they wish and the girl lives."

He threatened. Tywin's gaze flickered between the masked man and Hellen. Her eyes narrowed as she gridded her teeth and struggled again against his hold.

"Go to hell you bastard."

She managed to growl through clenched teeth which lead to the hold against her throat tightening. She whined, grasping for air as his forearm put more pressure against her airway.

"Careful, girl, you are in no room to speak."

"Release her and we will discuss your master's wishes in the proper manner."

Tywin spoke out, attempting to put the attention back on him. The man through the mask peered at Tywin, a smirk coming to his lips viewable through the half mask he wore.

"You still believe you're in control. What powers does a naked man have? A naked man whose woman is being held by a knife. No, Lannister, you listen to me -- "

The man grunted at the end. The wind knocked out of him as Hellen took her elbow and plowed it into his ribs while he was distracted by Tywin. She managed to break free of his hold and drop out of the way giving Tywin the opportunity to charge forward with his sword.

Swinging the blade Tywin attempted to drop it through the man's skull but missed when he lifted his own small blade upward. Jumping back, the man turned on his heels and escaped through the open window, jumping.

Tywin's eyes widened as he raced for the window and peered out seeing nobody and no trace of the attacker.

"Fuck!"

Tywin yelled turning around and seeing Hellen holding her throat. Blood slipped through her fingers from her escape. The blade had nicked the skin, but nothing more.

"Hellen are you alright?"

Tywin questioned quickly as he came to her side with her nightgound that was discarded not far from her. She gasped and slipped it over her head, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes from the terror that shook through he body.

"Why did the guards not come! Where were the guards Tywin!"

She cried seeing the shocked look upon his face. It seemed he did not have the answers, nor did he have the answer as to how the man had managed to get into their chambers without anyone knowing.

Regardless, he now knew somewhat like this assassin looked and sounded like. It was time to take action.

It was time for these childish games to come to an end.


	63. Chapter 63

Tywin was on a war path.

He had - thus far - excituted seven guards, three maids, a watchman, and was now pulling teeth with the captain of the guard.

Hellen on the other hand sought comfort in the arms of her sister and father, who were both in the small foyer off of the garden.

"There were no guards when Tywin called. It was as if the halls were a tomb for my awaiting death."

Hellen explained. Her father looked to her worried as did her sister.

"We cannot let you stay here like this. Queen or not it's obvious that Tywin's promises to protect my girls was -- "

"Facing an attacker with nothing but a sword and no armor - clothing for that matter - surely was protection?"

Hellen said rubbing the corners of her swollen eyes again. She had been on and off crying out of the sight of everyone else who wasn't her blood or her dear friends.

"Tywin risked himself to try and protect me."

"She's right father. King Tywin could have left her to her attacker, yet instead he didn't back down even with his... vulnerability."

Brienne said coming to her sister's aid. Their father sighed deeply through his nose and shook his head.

"I am to return home at noon, yet I leave with a pain of worry in my heart for my daughters."

He openly admitted to his girls. Although he had always been the quiet and reserved lord, their father softened voiced his concerns when the situation demanded it most.

This was one of those situations.

"You're my youngest. I will always worry for you, Queen or not."

He admitted. Hellen rose from her seat and walked briskly toward her father. She embraced him whole heartedly even burryinf her face into his neck.

"I will be alright. Tywin wouldn't allow me to come to harm."

She whispered.

"You make it sound so believable."

Jaime said walking into the room, sword at his side. Hellen pulled back from her father and looked toward her friend that entered the small foyer.

"Jaime."

Brienne said rising to her feet. She looked worried at him as he approached, stopping before Hellen and giving a bow. She quickly shook her head and raised her hand.

"Please, when we are with family do not bow to me, Jaime."

He nodded rising back up.

"What news do you have on my daughters attacker?"

"We've found no trace of him, but a description has been made and every able bodied man is searching the city for him. We will not rest until his head is hanging off the wall."

Jaime reported. Hellen turned her head and peered out into the garden. The butterflies fluttered about, birds made their voices known. It was as if this hell wasn't even happening.

"No."

Hellen's light hearted order caused the three pairs of eyes in the room to fall on her. Her back to them as she gazed upon the flowers.

"Bring him to me alive, unharmed if possible."

"Sister -- "

"He had every chance to kill me when he had hold of me, but yet he didn't, which means that he was there to send a message."

"Or my father stopped him before he could."

Hellen shook her head.

"No. He wanted something for his master, he made that very clear. When you find him, don't inform Tywin -- "

"Hellen -- "

"Please Jaime."

She said turning and looking at the man. He looked at her. This was the first time in a long while the two of them actually took a moment to study each other. Jaime was starting to sport a rougher look as he was becoming harry on his chin. His face aging. His eyes seeming darker and even colder.

"Alright, as your Grace commands."

Hellen closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

It was like looking at a younger Tywin and it made her heart skip a beat.


	64. Chapter 64

"Tywin please, listen to reason."

Hellen said as she watched her husband sitting there on the throne. The two of them were alone aside from the guards. She knew that they were prying ears, but she couldn't help it.

She had to talk to Tywin and she had to do it now.

"Listen to reason? Listen to reason!?"

Tywin's voice rose to almost a near shout as he leaned against the throne looking at Hellen who stood before him.

"You have your throat nearly slit before me in our chambers and you want me to listen to reason? What reason is there? The fact remains that this assassin will be brought before me one way or another!"

Hellen bit her inner lip. Her Lannister red dress draped around her. Blanketing her body in red with golden embroidery. Her eyes didn't leave his. No matter how much his voice rose above a civil level.

She held her ground, just like she always did when it came to him.

"Tywin, I have no doubt that you'll find him. But the level of this search is... brutal."

Tywin arched a brow as he sat there. His fists were curled and his jaw tightened. Brutal she called it. Tywin found himself growing irritated by her choice of words.

"Brutal? A man tries to kill my wife, who may or may not be with my child, and you call my commands on this search brutal?"

He frowned deeply as he sat up straighter.

"If you were anyone else -- "

"I have no doubt that you'd have a second song in your name."

Hellen said quickly. Tywin sighed deeply, watching his young wife climb the steps of the throne and stand before him. She reached out and grabbed his wrist to put his hand upon her belly.

His eyes flickered from her stomach to her face. It held a softness such as it always did when she was in a content state.

"Killing innocent lives and causing pain is brutal. People know who you are. They know what happens when you cross the Lannisters, you've no need to remind them. They know. I know."

She spoke softly moving from her standing to a position that surprised even Tywin.

Hellen slipped into Tywin's lap and kept his hand upon her.

"Don't cause others the pain that you were so sure you'd have felt in that room had my throat been slit."

She said watching his bottom lip quiver with emotion before he hardened himself almost instantly.

"He'll be found. But not like this."

She said leaning in kissing Tywin softly on his lips. The both of them sharing their kiss while seated on the throne.


	65. Chapter 65

"The Targaeryan woman has an army and three nearly grown dragons. We can't ignore this much longer."

Varys said glancing around the council. Hellen sat to the right of her husband, looking across the table at Ser Kevan wondering what is input to all of this would be seeing as how he is Hand to his brother.

"Dragons haven't won a war in 300 years."

"Thars also because there hasn't been any in 300 years."

Tyrion spoke up causing his father to glare at him. Hellen cleared her throat, drawing the attention to herself.

"Dragons or not, we can't ignore that fact that she's also raising an army of highly skilled warriors and slaves who are more than willing to die for her. We have a power that can kill the dragons, but warriors, if we're out numbered we will fail."

"And what is this power that can kill the dragons, your grace?"

The Measter asked looking toward the woman. Hellen turned her gaze to the old man, preparing to tell him only to be silenced when the doors to the meeting room of the Hand opened.

"Cersei, you're still here."

Tywin said looking toward his daughter who walked toward the table with a fast pace. It was true the wedding might have ended, but not everyone had returned home. Mostly because of the second wedding that had yet to take place.

Jaime and Brianne's.

"Yes. Father I wish to speak with you. The matters are urgent."

Tywin looked to his daughter and seen that something was bothering her. He sighed.

"Everyone out. I must speak with my daughter."

He ordered causing everyone to rise from their chairs and head for the door. Hellen glanced over her shoulder right before the doors shut behind her leaving Tywin and Cersei in there alone together to speak about whatever it was that was so important she intrupted an important meeting.

"What do you think Cersei is to go on about now?"

Tyrion questioned Varys. Hellen turned and glanced toward the two as they walked through the halls and away from her. She stood there for a moment debating on weather of not she should follow and attempt to listen to their conversation, but it seemed that her choice was made up for her.

"Father you cannot!"

Hellen heard Cersei even from outside of the doorway. With the doors shut, Hellen could hear bits and pieces as to what was being said. She stood there turning and pressing her ear up against the door.

Inside Tywin sat in his chair his palms griping the chair as a frown was stretched far across his lips. Cersei stood there before him angry as she shook her head.

"Jaime cannot marry Brianne of Tarth! She is a traitor to our family! She sided with -- "

"Kathern Stark. Yes I'm well aware."

Tywin said looking at his daughter.

"And now that woman is dead. Lady Brianne is one of only women Jaime has ever shown even a slight interest in -- "

"Aside from your wife."

Cersei spat under her breath. Tywin stopped speaking. He felt his blood rise in anger with his daughter having caught what he thought he heard.

"What did you say?"

Cersei felt her whole body tense, but she didn't allow it to show. Lifting her head, she swallowed nervous and gave a playful little scoff.

"You didn't notice? Honestly? When Hellen arrived with Jaime and her sister, Jaime was unable to take his eyes off the younger. At first I believed it to be mere friendship, but..."

Cersei paused putting a flare of dramatic effect into play with her words.

"I believe it is more than that. I believe that Jaime harbors feelings for Hellen, more so than for Lady Brianne even."

Tywin rose from his chair with such a speed that his chair scraped across the floor. He approached his daughter and stood before her. His chest rising and falling in a heavy manner. He glared down at his daughter as if trying to distinguish if she was lying or not.

She looked up at him with pitty as if he had honestly been so blind to everything.

"You stand here and accuse your brother while in his absence."

Cersei's eyes widened a bit.

"I will speak with Jaime, see for myself if this is true or not."

"And if it is?"

Cersei rushed to question. Tywin's eyes narrowed and then he scoffed.

"He and Lady Brianne will be shipped off to Casterly Rock where their wedding will happen when they arrive."


	66. Chapter 66

Jaime stood before his father. His eyes widened and his mouth agape. He stood there before his father who sat upon the throne.

"I -- father I have never viewed Hellen other than a good friend."

Jaime said being cautious. His father inhaled deeply as he peered down at his son.

"You are sure? Positive that you've never -- "

"Father I love Brianne. Her little sister is like my very own. I would do anything for either of them, but Hellen, she is my Queen-mother. I have no interest in her."

Tywin glared down at his son for a moment linger before he scoffed. Looking away he tapped his hand against the arm of the throne.

"Then humor me as to why your sister seems to believe otherwise?"

Jaime blinked. His sister? Cersei has something to do with this?

"Cersei... She spoke to you? About affections toward Hellen?"

"Yes."

"Father I -- I haven't spoken to Cersei but the once st the wedding since she arrived and Hellen was beside me during it. She and Tyrion both. Both can agree that nothing about Hellen aside from her being threatened by Cersei -- "

"Threatened? Threatened!"

Tywin became outraged as he raises his voice enough for it to echo through the empty throne room. Jaime fell silent, knowing that he had said the wrong words.

"First I awake to find someone trying to kill her and now I'm learning that she was threatened during our wedding night by your sister!"

Tywin bellowed. He scoffed.

"Lannister's don't act like fools, and your sister is certainly acting as such! Threatening her new Queen, my wife. Your sister is many things and it seems that stupid is indeed one of them."

Jaime cringed at his father's words. Cersei was smart, at least he'd like to have believed she was smart. She was always the one coming up with ideas on them, their secretes, and how to get ahead in life. But he also knew that her pride often clouded the way as well.

"I've heard enough. Fetch your sister. Inform her that she's requested in the room of the Hand."

Tywin said as he rose from the throne and headed for the back door behind the seat. Jaime watched as his father left, knowing that he lit a fire that was sure to burn someone.


	67. Chapter 67

"Tywin?"

Hellen questioned as she entered the chamber of the Hand. Tywin was standing there with his brother going over something. He glanced in her direction.

"Your grace."

Kevan greeted almost surprised to see her there. Hellen arched a brow as she approached Tywin. She looked at him as he turned to her.

"You shouldn't be here."

Tywin said plainly causing Hellen to become even more worried. Never before had Tywin been so blunt to turn her away. What had gotten into him?

"But, Tywin I -- "

Hellen said only to be cut off by the sound of the door opening again from behind. It was then Cersei walked inside surprised to see Hellen there with her father.

"Father you requested to see me?"

She said in such an innocent tone that Tywin instantly pounced.

"How dare you."

He growled causing Cersei's eyes to widen as if not understanding. It was then Hellen slowly stepped back, she had never heard Tywin in such a manner. It frightened her.

"My own daughter trying to turn me against my family. Have you learned nothing over the last fourty years?"

He spat as he slowly approached her. Hellen watched oh so carefully as Tywin moved as if he were a lion stalking his prey. In all honesty it was rather a sight to see in one that put a certain heat to her body. Her eyes lingered on him and she found herself unable to look away.

"Father please I -- "

"Your brother and Lady Brianne will be shipped off to Casterly Rock where they will marry. You will return to High Garden with your husband Ser Loras Tyrell. And Hellen will remain Queen no matter how much you detest the idea!"

"But it's not fair! I have some everything for you and everything for this family!"

Cersei yelled back. Tywin's back arched as his brows frowed and his jaw clenched enough to where his line could be clearly seen.

"You're my daughter and you will do as I command!"

He screamed. Hellen winced. Tywin was furious. Absolutely furious beyond knowing. Hellen knew this, Ser Kevan knew this, and Cersei knew this.

"Now go. Your stay in Kings Landing ends tomorrow."

Tywin snapped as he stormed out of the room. Cersei stood there almost looking as if she might cry. Hellen watched as Tywin walked away, knowing where he was possibly headed and decided to follow after him.

Luckily she was correct in her theory.

"Tywin?"

Hellen whispered as she entered their chambers. Tywin was leaning against the fire place his smoldering gays lingering in the very flames of the fireplace. When she addressed him he simply turned his head and looked toward her. After the long walk back to his Chambers he had time to think and he seemed to have calmed down quite a bit.

That's when Hellen decided to approach him. She moved slowly but she moved with Grace. Almost like a small kitten tiptoeing across the stone tile. Her dress flowing behind her.

"I didn't want you there because I didn't want you to see me like that."

He said causing Tywin to lower her gaze.

"Have you already forgotten our first few encounters? Or the fact that you were going to take my head?"

Tywin chuckled. He looked from the flame again and back at her. He seen that smile he had grown to adore. That smile that could turn his mood so easily it almost made him question as if she were a witch.

"That was such a long time ago."

"Are you trying to tell me you be changed, Tywin Lannister?"

He chuckled again.

"Hardly."

He said standing up from his lean against the fire place. Sighing deeply he watched her.

"You wanted to tell me something earlier? What was it?"

He questioned. Hellen chuckled a bit and looked up at him with her warm eyes and a bright smile.

"I'm with child."


	68. Chapter 68

Tywin's thrusts were deep as he had taken Hellen to their bed. Her news for him excited him to the point where he just couldn't keep his hands off her.

Finally, she had become pregnant with another child for him, and before winter as well.

Hellen moaned loudly Tywin's naked body pressed up against her own. Her back arched on the bed trying to keep connected to him. His name leaving her lips in a high pitches melody to his ears.

And no sooner did it began it came to an abrupt end.

Hellen screamed out as she knocked Tywin over and off the bed. He was shocked, paralyzed for a moment before he managed to realise what just happened.

There before his eyes the masked man from before. Hellen had knocked Tywin from the bed and had taken the attack. A blade to her belly.

The masked man seemed just as shocked at Tywin as it was apparent that Tywin had been the target and not Hellen.

"Hellen!"

Tywin roared. The masked man drew the blade back and out of her stomach where blood began to empty onto the bed. In a panic Hellen placed her hands over the wound. The only thing she could think about was her unborn child.

"Guards! Guards!"

This time the guards broke open Tywin's door and stormed inside. The man grabbed his blade and headed for the window. The guards chasing him as he flead.

Tywin's bigger concern however was Hellen as he climbed onto the bed still naked and cradled her bleeding body in his arms.

"Tywin -- Tywin the baby!"

Hellen cried.

"We can have others. We must worry about you."

He snapped yelling at the guards to find the Measter before she bled out all over the bed.

 


	69. Chapter 69

"She's been given milk of the poppy. All we can do now is pray that the gods have some type of mercy for her."

The Measter mumbled as he kept his eyes to the ground. Tywin was not far from outside of the doors to their bedroom. Now fully dressed, his wife, their queen, inside sleeping with a wound to her stomach.

"And what of the child?"

Tywin questioned. Pycell looked at Tywin and in that moment froze. Tywin knew what this meant. Anger flowed through him.

"The child is gone, your grace. It was either save the queen or -- "

"Enough."

Tywin snapped. The Measter's eyes shot back to the ground. Only to rise up once more when the main door to the hallway opened. Both Brienne and Jaime stormed inside. Brianne moving faster than anyone had ever seen before and Jamie actually having trouble keeping up with her. He was calling her name several times nearly chanting it but with the expression that Tywin saw on the woman's face she wasn't planning on stopping until she got to her destination.

"You promised us!"

Brianne snapped. Jaime knew her temper and ran in front of her as two guards blocked her path from getting to Tywin. She was more than prepared to swing on the man had Jaime not been holding her back and two guards blocked them.

"You promised her! She told us! She trusted you and had faith in you!"

"Brianne -- "

Jaime attempted, but his attempts were in vain. Tywin watched with a stone cold expression as he allowed for the woman to speak with her sharp tongue.

"My little sister loves you for reasons I cannot possibly understand! And you allowed her to be harmed!"

"Is that what you think!?"

Tywin yelled with such a force it shut up Brianne. The anger that had slowly built up in Tywin was now released with a vengeance.

"You think that I would break my promise so easily! That I would allow the woman, my wife, your sister, our queen, who was with my child, nearly die by the hands of our enemies!! Your sister saved my life, she pushed me to the ground and took the attack for herself!"

Tywin was breathing so fast and deeply that it even scared Jaime. Brianne stood there crying at this point. Her sister had been with child? Why had she not informed her? And now she would only believe that the child was no more?

"Take your future wife back to your chambers. She may see her sister when she's not only able to control her temper but her tongue as well."

Tywin snarled at his son. Jaime just looked at his father. Their eyes meeting and Jaime was baffled by seeing the emotion in the eyes of his father. Regardless he turned away and escorted Brianne back to their chambers with the woman a crying bubbly mess.

"I want this door sealed nobody inside and nobody our accept for myself and the Measter."

"Yes your grace."

Both guards said simultaneously. Tywin then turned back to the Measter.

"Notify me the moment when she awakes."

"Of course your grace."

The Measter said as he gave a small bow to Tywin while the man stormed away from them. He walked with such a straight back and strong movement that it was almost as if he was on the prowl for his next prey.

Which in all honesty he was.


	70. Chapter 70

Hellen's eyes were barely open when she noticed a shadow to her right. She felt as if she was floating on air. Her head dizzy as she laid in the bed. Her body was numb, yet she still swore she heard someone speaking.

"My lady you must forgive me. It was not you who was my target."

His voice was unknown to her. Her eyes fluttered open and closed. Her mind drifting further away from reality as she knew it.

"I will make amends. You shant worry about it any longer. I will give you my service. Just light a candle in your window at night and I shall come. Remember my lady. Remember well."

The voice said before it faded. Hellen's eyes closing again as she passed back into the darkness.


	71. Chapter 71

"Your wife is strong Tywin."

Ser Kevan said as he looked to his brother who gazed out the window in the tower of the hand. His brother as he noticed had not been the same since the attack and near death of Hellen. It couldn't be possible that his brother actually loved the woman could it?

"She'll survive. She'll survive and you can make more children."

Tywin only then moved away from the window. His glare was one Kevan knew well.

"The Measter said it would be a mirical if she could even have children after her wound. She was struck in..."

Tywin stopped himself from saying amyyhin further. He would not become emotional on this now. Not in front if his brother. He would not show any signs of weakness.

"What of the Targaeryan girl? What news of her?"

"She marches across the sea. It will be only a matter of time before she arrives. Her dragons are fully grown now they say."

Tywin scoffed.

"Dragons don't win wars, armies win wars."

Kevan frowned. Had he become so much in denial that he had forgotten their family history so easily?

"That's what our ancestors thought as well before we all bowed to the Targaeryans."

Kevan said to his elder brother. Tywin pivoted around and walked toward the jug of wine. He poured himself a glass and sipped from it.

"It's as Hellen said. We have the means to defeat those dragons if they pose such a threat to us. And as for her army, we've three if not four times the size of hers."

Kevan shook his head slowly. His brother had always been the proud noble that he had given such strive to become. So much so that Kevan truly believed his brother to imagine the impossible more times than not.

"I would imagine you'd wish to call up in our allies?"

Tywin chuckled a bit amused with his brother's obvious question.

"Call them in. We'll see where their loyalties lie."

Tywin said with a knowing smirk planted upon his lips.


	72. Chapter 72

Hellen sat by her window. Her stomach empty of what was once filled with her child. Her and Tywin's child. She inhaled through her nose deeply. It had been a fortnight since she had awoken and two days since she was allowed to leave her bed.

Memories repeatedly played out in her head. The attacker. Nearly losing Tywin. The grip on her stomach tightened.

Tywin had made it very clear to her that it would not go without punishment. Tywin swore to her, on everything that he had, her attacker would be brought to justice.

"Your grace you must rest."

Her handmiaden suggested. However Hellen just continued to stare out the window.

"I am fine Amelia. Please, go tend to something else."

The blonde gave a small curtsy before removing herself from the chambers. Hellen sighed. Her sister often stopped by to visit. With her and Jaime's wedding, Brianne was only able to see her every so often.

"You expect me to just allow you to ship them to Casterly Rock where they'll have their wedding and I wont even be able to see them?"

Hellen questioned Tywin as she heard their chamber doors open. She didn't even have to look to know it was him. She knew him by the sound of his steps.

"Cersei had made it very clear that she will do what it takes to stop this marriage."

Tywin said walking over to his wife. Hellen glanced over her shoulder. Tywin always walked with such a prideful manner, Hellen often wondered what he was like in his younger age.

"Tywin, I understand. But she's my sister -- "

"Enough now. We'll have plenty of time to speak about your sisters wedding."

Tywin said his hands finding the sides of her face. He looked down to her. He rarely visited since the attack. But Hellen figured most of that was due to him gathering an army for the upcoming war with the Targaeryan woman.

"Tywin? I kept meaning to tell you something, but you've been so busy."

She said looking up at him. Tywin pressed his lips together awaiting her voice to the matter.

"I keep recalling a strange dream. A strange dream that is... unsettling to me."

"What was the dream?"

"I... it's dark. It's dark in my dream and I cannot see. I only hear a voice. A voice that tells me... it's telling me to put a lit candle in the window and someone will come to me."

Tywin arched a brow. His hands moved across her face and brushed some of the blonde hair away from her blue gaze.

"This dream? Is that all?"

"Well yes. But, I keep replaying it over and over in my mind but I can't figure out as to why I would have such a dream."

"The Measter said that night terrors are common after the loss of a child. Perhaps the candle is to call upon our child?"

Hellen lowered her gaze. She didn't know. She didn't know but it was bothering her so that she couldn't stand it.

"I know it's silly. But, perhaps, if I do it -- "

"Hellen."

Tywin's voice held warning. She looked back up at him quickly. She could see that his expression was told her he was completely against the idea.

"If I were to act on every dream I ever had I would never have time for anything else."

He scolded. She frowned. He was right though. It was a silly notion yet one that didn't seem so silly.

"You're right. Forgive me. I'm still grieving I believe."

"We all have our moments."

He said leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.


	73. Chapter 73

"A candle in the window?"

Tyrion questioned. He had been questioning everything that happened since Hellen came into his office. He had been counting coin and sipping on wine when she arrived. The hadn't expected such a causal conversation from the Queen, but here he was now.

"That's right. It seemed so real. Your father thinks it just a silly dream, but I -- "

"You believe it's a sign and you should do it?"

"Well, yes, I do."

She said having her hands folded in her lap looking at Tyrion. He sighed deeply. He didn't know what to make of this and he knew that his father wasn't going to have anymore to do with the conversation either.

"Well, perhaps you should do it then. I mean, what harm will come besides a wasted candle?"

He was right. She knew he was right.

"You're right. I should do it and get it over with."

She said rising from her chair. She went to leave but then stopped. Turning she looked at Tyrion. The little man looking back up at her.

"For what it's worth, I think you're doing a wonderful job."

She said causing Tyrion to chuckle a little.

"Thank you, your grace."


	74. Chapter 74

Her eyes were growing heavy as she sat there alone in her chambers. Tywin was still with his council and would be till well into the night. Hellen had excused herself from the meeting once it became dark, informing them that she was headed to bed.

Nobody questioned her.

And now it must have been well into Twilight when she heard a noise. Her eyes darted open as she took a quick sweep around the dark room. She couldn't see anyone, thinking it must have been her imagination.

"So you remembered."

The deep voice startled her and she rose quickly to her feet. Spinning around she noticed the masked man. It was the same man from before, the man who had tried to attack her and Tywin.

"Y-You're -- "

"I mean you no harm your grace. I wish to be of service to you."

"How do I know you're not lying? How am I suppose to trust you after you attacked me and held me against my will!"

"Please your grace, I would suggest you keep your voice down."

He said causing Hellen to frown. His voice wasn't from around here.

"You're from Drone?"

She asked. The man was silent for a moment. He lifted a gloved finger and pointed toward his hat which covered his hair.

"You are smart. Yes, I am. But where I am from is not important. What is important is that you need to trust me."

"And why would I ever trust someone like you?"

She spat. He sighed placing his wrists upon his sword he stood there almost in a lazy stance.

"Because it was never you who was my target, your grace."

Hellen arched her brow. If she was never the target then why chase her through the garden, hold her hostage, and then attack her?

"Then if I wasn't your target then who? Tell me."

She demanded. The masked man looked from her to the candle in the window. He walked over to it and taking his gloved fingers he extsingushed the flame completely leaving them both in the darkened room.

" _Tywin Lannister._ "


	75. Chapter 75

Hellen's eyes darted open as she jolted up from the bed. The sudden movement startled Tywin to the point where he took awoke and bolted upward.

"Hellen?"

He questioned her. Hellen's breaths were deep as she struggled to breath. Her eyes moved from Tywin to the window. She noticed the candle that was suppose to be there was not. Glancing around the room quickly she tried to find proof that last night was no dream.

"Hellen!"

Tywin snapped causing his wife to finally look at him.

"What has gotten into you?"

She glanced away from him and looked around the room for a split second more.

"It's nothing."

She said her eyes falling onto the half burnt candle on the dresser.

"Just a bad dream."

She said looking back at Tywin. He sighed deeply and reached out for her. Kissing the top of her head he pulled away looking at her.

"You must not worry. Dreams are merely that."

He said swinging one leg over the edge of the bed and then the other. He sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Late night?"

She questioned. Tywin scoffed glancing at her from over his shoulder.

"We were there for a long time after you retired. So much longer I actually felt the dread of not taking leave with you when you went."

Hellen couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Perhaps next time?"

She said. Although her expression was that of a soft tone, her mind was anything other than that.

"Perhaps."

Tywin replied. Hellen watched silently as Tywin prepared himself for the morning.

"I'll see you in the mess hall."

He said glancing at Hellen before he left the room. Once gone, Hellen bolted from the bed and went to the candle. She touched it feeling it cold she turned around. She looked all around the room. If she hadn't been dreaming then where had the mysterious man come from?

Surely he hadn't come through the door? No. It must have been somewhere else from within the room. Hellen moved around looking behind the tapestries and drapes. She even went as far as to try and move the bookcases in the room. But nothing seemed to work.

She huffed. He had to have come from somewhere, but where?


	76. Chapter 76

Hellen placed about the hallway outside of Tyrion's septon. She couldn't help it. Her nerves were unhinged. How was she suppose to inform the little man that she was right and her dream wasn't just a dream.

How was she suppose to tell the man that the target had not been her and had instead been Tywin all along.

Not to mention the person who was supposedly behind the attacks. Was she really going to admit who without proof? Even though she was Queen, without proof would be her downfall.

"Well, isn't this just a sight?"

The voice startled her, causing her to turn and see the man.

"Bronn! You startled me!"

"Forgive me your grace. But maybe you shouldn't be making a trench outside of Tyrion's door?"

He questioned. Hellen had known Bronn for a long while, he had been placed in the guard because of Jaime.

"Well, I needed to speak to him -- "

"Perhaps you should go inside and do that then? I mean you're the Queen after all. You can speak to who you please."

He said causing Hellen to sigh deeply. She rubbed her hands together, her rings that Tywin had given her clinged together.

"You're right, but I'm afraid it's not that simple."

She informed causing the man to arch his brow. He shrugged and moves past her to open the door. It was then Tyrion was standing right on the other side of the door.

"W-Were you ease dropping on us?"

Hellen questioned surprised. Tyrion chuckled a tad bit. Looking up at Hellen he smiled.

"Well, it's not really ease dropping when I can hear you both clear as day right outside of my room now is it?"

Hellen pressed her lips together at Tyrion's witty remark. Instead she ushered them both inside the room. Bronn of course was confused as to why their Queen was acting in such an odd manner. He had never seen her anything less than respectable.

"I was right. The dream wasn't just a dream."

Hellen said causing Tyrion's brow to arch. He glanced at Bronn quickly and pointed his finger toward him.

"What we say does not leave this room."

"Alright. Alright. I won't say a word. I dunn even know what yer talkin about."

He said confused. Hellen looked to him and sighed. She ran her fingers through her longer than ever hair.

"I thought o had a dream of someone telling me to put a lit candle in my window during the night and someone would come. But it turned out it wasn't a dream at all -- the man who has been trying to harm me for months came and -- "

"Your assassin? He was in the same room with you? You are sure?"

Tyrion quickly interjected. He held his hand out toward her attempting to calm her. She nodded quickly.

"He said that I was never the attended target. I was the bait. I was the bait for Tywin."

"Tywin Lannister having an assassin after him?"

Bronn questioned. Tyrion rolled his eyes.

"And we were right. The weapon he used and lost was from Drone. His accent, he's from there."

"Alright. Calm down. Two questions, why is he coming to you and telling you all of this and why are you still alive?"

Hellen groaned holding her face with her hands.

"He told me because he wants to make amends. I was never the target, but I became the victim when he caused the death of my child. He was hired to kill Tywin. To remove him from the Throne."

Tyrion rubbed his face. He exhaled deeply.

"Alright. Did he say who? Who had hired him to kill my father?"

Hellen stopped there. She was quiet all too sudden for Tyrion. He had known her long enough to know that look on her face. Whatever she had to say wasn't something good.

"Hellen, please, who was he hired by to kill my father?"

Tyrion questioned looking to Hellen. She bit her lower lip and looked from the floor to his eyes. Her lips started to move but nothing came out. She closed them again. Taking a deep breath she kept eye contact with Tyrion.

" _Cersei_."


End file.
